A Song of Fire and Finn
by GreyWardenMan37
Summary: The burns on Finn were all that remained, he could never be with the one he truly loved. even in a place as logic defying as Ooo, fire still burns... takes place after hot to the touch
1. Chapter 1

A song of fire and Finn

A lot of things have gone down sense Jake first appealed to the fire king, and Finn and Fire Princess have taken the damage for it. They have been trapped in the age old story of two people in love that can never be together. Ever since the fiasco in the goblin kingdom Finn has had a hole in his heart, a hole not even princess bubble gum could have come close to making. The moment has replayed in his mind over and over in agonizing detail.

She told him "we are opposites" and "we could never be together". It didn't matter how much she wanted to be with him. "it denies the laws of nature" she told him as a tear of white hot fire trickled down the side of her face, like the wax of a candle. Her hair, inanimate in comparison to what it was while she was terrorizing the goblin kingdom. Her eyes a fire engine red as they overflowed with the harsh harsh reality that existed even in a place as logic defying as Ooo. Every aspect of her appearance showed that this was tearing her apart inside, every word of "we could never be together" burned her-er well froze her normally 500+ digress lips. But then Finn spoke. He whispered the words she wanted to hear oh so badly, "couldn't we at least try?"

Why not give it a go, let's give it a shot, let's try, there's a million ways to say it but it all means the same, and it was what she needed to hear... What he needed to say. He had desperation in his eye, he needed her to at least try, he needed something, anything to happen that could allow them to touch, if it was even for a second it would be worth it.

She responded "u would defy nature for me?" her question was unnecessary, she knew he would somewhere deep inside her inferno of a body, she knew.

"of course I would" then they attempted to hug each other, attempt to deny all laws of nature, logic, common sense, and so many more. His pale skin was scorched to a crisp the instant it came into contact with hers. He held back and surprised the pain as best as he humanly could, past his limits he new he had to. She felt his soft skin char as it laid up against his, and then almost instantaneously char. She knew she was causing him an immense deal of pain even though she was fine and his skin could smolder her she knew for his sake, she had to push away.

"goodby Finn..." she forced out as she pushed him away, almost about to start sobbing a fiery sob. Even though every fiber of her being wanted to go back to him, she repressed it for his own safety. The fire princess went back to the fire kingdom in the deepest depression the land of Ooo has ever been forced to witness.

Finn, his body still charred to a dark black stood there, with his physically pain being completely overwhelmed by his emotional wounds. It was like a scrape vs. being struck by lightning. The pain was now all he had to remind him of her and that would soon be cured by the tears of a cyclops.

It has been days since the incident and he has not spoke. His mind has been occupied by two things and two things only. That fateful event, and finding a way to make it work between them. This would require a great deal of magic, or an artifact, or something, he didn't even no where to begin. And with that thought, he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed at the very top of his lungs the sound traveled from the candy kingdom, all the way to the Ice kings frozen castle. "NO!Why!Whyme!bhuvyddfdtdahhhhhh!" his pent up frustration, sorrow, and even some confusion, all came bursting out at once in a combination of questions and gibberish. Jake his loyal best friend came rushing in to see what was happening to his best buddy. He wrapped his blanket around his fists and he tried to tear it apart, to try and release some of the anger, but eventually he just stopped.

Then a moment later he said in a quiet innocent sounding voice "why me? I have done nothing but serve myself to the land of Ooo, why does my life have to turn into a but al of a sudden?"

Jake had no right answer for his friend so he answered with a promise "don't worry brother, well find a way to make this work, I swear by my love for ice cream, this will work out for you"

Finn found belief in jakes words and said " yeah!"

"do you know what time it is?" jake said with a smile.

"Adventure Time!" Finn replied, comforted by the familiar words from before this entanglement with the flame princess.

"so where do we start?" jake asked.

"let's find the princess first, I don't want to do all this just for things to get all globed up" fin said with a slight sign of doubt in his voice.

"alright then" jake said as they walked out the door.

Jake stretched his legs taller than the trees and almost as tall as the mountains, with Finn on his back they set out looking for the princess.


	2. Chapter 2: Flames Aint for Keeping

A song of fire and Finn chapter 2:

Flames ain't for keeping

Flame princess had returned to her lantern, suspended high above the main hall of the giant fiery castle of the fire kingdom. She only said one thing since she got back to the fire kingdom "why do things burn" she said it in saddest voice her father had ever heard from her. Tears of fire began to pool in the bottom of the lantern as she wept, it sat there still like a pool of magma untouched by any other elements. Her thoughts were much more complicated than Finn's. The illusion jake had put on that created the initial meeting of the two when she had slapped him in the face with her fiery hands had caused many conflicting emotions about Finn. The Finn she originally met while in the exact spot she was now seemed different then the one she so passionately hugged in their attempt to defy the laws of nature, logic, and common sense. But she licked this other Finn, this Finn seamed more... Real, well that's the best word she could use to describe him in comparison. Either way, it didn't mater now, as far as her knowledge went she thought he was a water elemental. That didn't sit right with her though, she thought that a water elemental would have hurt her during the hug, but she pushed him away because it was hurting him not because she was getting hurt, and wouldn't a water elemental be covered in water! She was covered in fire after all. There was too much she didn't know, she was know left with not only an undesirable urge to see Finn one last time to set things strait, but to see the world, to find out all the things she had been missing out on while living in isolation in the fire kingdom. With that thought she left her father a note in her lamp and flew out, under the cover of night.

The next morning the fire kingdom was in an uproar. The note she left told her father that she was leaving the fire kingdom to search for Finn and to explore the world, she wanted to see all that there was to see and to experience all that there was to experience. All her father took from the letter was that she left home for a boy that broke her heart. He had every mercenary the fire king had to offer going after "prince Finn", he still thought that Finn was a prince, and why wouldn't he? Jake had told him that Finn was a prince, that was the only way he could get the flame king to agree. The mercenaries of the fire kingdom were some of the fiercest in all of Ooo, and there was one mercenary in particular in the fire kingdom that had some "unfinished business" with Finn and jake especially now that he knows there alive, but that is for later. In addition to the mercenaries he put out a bounty for Finn dead or alive. The fire king was not all evil though, he was only doing this because he wanted his daughter back, and he wanted to protect her like any father would want for there children.

The princess was long gone by now, she looked back at her home realizing she didn't have many good memories of home in the flame castle. It was always her in her lamp watching her father carry out his evil kingly duties every day. Executing people, raising taxes, meaningless killing for the kings own pleasure, this was not evil to her, she hadn't known anything else, things weren't right or wrong for her, they just were... Now there was right and wrong, good and evil, justice and vengeance, and everything in between, she had no idea what damage a loose flame could cause in a forest and she now had to learn about it all of it, like a animal in captivity being released into the wild. Her new adventure took her back to the goblin kingdom. She stood outside the kingdom and saw the buildings destroyed and charred and the goblins trying to rebuild there lost homes. She stepped closer to the kingdom and could see the goblins still trying to go about there daily lives, some had burns on them but most were perfectly fine. Confused she stepped back, she thought she torched the village, then she thought of Finn, did he really save all of those people? Why she wondered why go through the trouble of saving the lives of people who will have no affect on you? For the first time in her life flame princess questioned the meaning of the word "hero".

Her curiosity only grew, so she decided to enter the city. As she walked through the main gate and met the faces of the goblin inhabitance they gasped. "It... It... It's the burning lady!" one said while trying desperately not to pee himself.

"p... Please! Don't hurt us! We can't take anymore fire!" the fear in the citizens eyes was genuine, a fear that most people feel once, maybe twice in a lifetime, and they all felt it. Was she really a monster? She was only spreading her flame. Her thoughts were cut short when a group of knights rushed out with buckets of water in their hands.

She tried to reason with them " please! I don't want to hurt you!"

"no! You only spread fire and smoke!" the buckets of water were thrown and she rushed out as fast as she could away from the kingdom.

The goblins cheered as she disappeared high above there heads, it was as if they all simultaneously were given a pound of gold. Why would they try to put out my flame? She wondered to herself, why don't they like my fire? In the fire kingdom fire just was, like the air, it just was. Here in the rest of Ooo it wasn't. The more flame princess though about it the herder it got for her to comprehend, the outside world was so strange, so different. It almost enraged the princess she wanted to go back down to the goblin kingdom and scream! WHY! What is all this? But she couldn't think of a question. She didn't that there was a good or an evil or anything, she needed to go somewhere or find someone that could teach it to her, to show her how Ooo worked outside of the fire kingdom, so she continued on her way... Not knowing where she was headed or what direction to go she went forward opposite direction of the fire kingdom.

She trekked on still trying to make sense of everything when she came across a very tiny pond, the water was a still blue and the grass was green, well for the most part. On one side of the pond the grass was green, but on the other side it was black, and not by natural causes. Flame princess moved closer just hovering slightly above the blackened grass so she would not compromise the anomaly with her fire. It didn't take more then a second for her to realize the grass was charred and scorched, she had been here before. Yes this was when she stopped to touch the beautiful flowers she saw growing from the ground. Yes yes this was the spot, but this was also the place where Finn had made her flame grew brighter just before he put out her flame. She new now that he put out the flame because it was hurting him. Neither of them new that they could hurt each other with a simple touch back then. But that was besides the point, this wasn't far from Finn and jakes house, she was almost there almost to be reunited with Finn again after she was able to process everything that happened, she wished she had just tried to make something work back at the goblin kingdom instead of just leaving, but what's done was done and now she was going to see Finn again. She rushed to Finns house following her previous trail of scorch marks. The excitement mad her flame grow brighter, she looked like a giant fireball aimed strait for the tree house. As she reached it only a couple feet away she suppressed her flame as much as possible and went inside.

"Finn!" she shouted excitedly! But there was no answer. "Finn! Are you there?" she yelled again. There was still no answer, "he's not home..." she said to her self in her most disappointed voice. She didn't notice but in her original excitement her flame was not suppressed enough and the curtains caught flame. She wasn't thinking clearly she saw the fire and attempted to put it through conventional means, she tried to smother it but only made it worse, she had completely forgotten she could control her own fire, her head was already hurting from trying to comprehend the realities of Ooo. B-mo heard the commotion and rushed down with a cup of water in his tiny arms.

"FIRE!" B-mo shouted. And doused the curtain with the glass of ice cold water.

"OUCH!" flame princess screamed in pain, "what the nuts!"

"AHH! Burning lady" B-mo shouted.

"no no no! I'm a friend of Finn's"

"oh" B-mo said slightly confused, "well a friend of Finn's is a friend of mine. How do you know Finn?"

"well actually it's kind of a long story..."

"I have time"

Flame princess told B-mo everything that went down between her and Finn up to that point.

"I see" B-mo was happy someone was finally keeping him in the loop.

"so if i may ask... Where is Finn and Jake?"

"they went to the fire kingdom" B-mo replied not seeing the irony and the severity of what he just told her.

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3: Through the Fire and the F

A Song of Fire and Finn chapter 3:

Through the fire and the flame kingdom

Finn and jake had set out for the fire kingdom, and with jakes stretchy powers it barely took them any time at all, but they didn't expect what they found there. Troopers from the flame kingdom were guarding the castle, giant golems of lava rock were stationed just outside the fiery city, much like the guardians of the royal promise sat outside the candy kingdom. They sat there, eyes wide open looking off in every direction. "what are they looking for man? The princess should have come back days ago, unless she got lost or something" jake said

"I dunno man, but we need to if-" a piece of paper flew right into Finns face. "what the?" it was a wanted poster, for Finn. He stayed silent while he processed what he was looking at, it read, "Prince" Finn wanted dead or alive by order of the flame king. Who ever brings him back will be granted 1 favor by the flame king, a priceless reward in the fire kingdom.

"what is it?" Finn showed jake the bounty "HOLY TIME TRAVELING TART TOTERS! That's you!"

"yeah it is, but why does it say prince Finn?"

"well I kinda sort of had to tell the flame king that you were a prince..."

"JAKE!"

"it was the only way he would agree to you getting all googly eyed with his daughter"

"how did you pull that off?"

"you know, I improvised, n stuff"

"n stuff?"

"yes, n stuff" there conversation was quickly cut short when all of a sudden there was a flash of fire knocking the boys back onto the ground. Out of the flames a form began to materialize, first into a humanoid shape, then the flames dispersed and the details and features of the person were revealed. The person was wrapped in skin tight bandages all over there body. The mummified figure then materialized a bounty out of fire, but not the same one Finn was currently holding in his hand. This was an old bounty, a familiar bounty... The boys realized who this person was almost simultaneously.

"The Hitman..." they said in unison. Yes it was the very Hitman the Ice king had hired out of a mis understanding not that long ago.

"I thought we clobbered this guy?" jake whispered to Finn.

"no man, remember the ice king froze us solid so it looked like we were dead. With us dead there was no point in the contract"

"but we're not dead?"

"you don't say" Finn said sarcastically.

"you think he remembers us?"

Another document materialized out of fie, it was the original contract and right under his signature in blood colored print "he remembers" was written.

Finn reached for his sword, but before he could do anything with it he was overwhelmed with an intense flame. Jake stretched himself around it smothering the flame before any real damage was done. With his sword readied, Finn charged at the Hitman swinging his sword behind his head preparing for a giant slash. His sword lunged in front of him slashing the Hitman. The Hitman regenerated himself out of fire like he had done in the past. Conventional attacks were useless and Finn new it, jake however had himself another idea. He stretched into a giant blanket and engulfed the Hitman, he tried to disperse into fire, but Jake sucked out the air, his flames were rendered useless the vacuum. Soon without his enchanted fire, his bandages began to turn to dust as they fell to the ground.

Jake assumed his normal form and said, "that was easy, why didn't we do that the first time?"

"beats me"

As they began to step towards the fire kingdom flames rose from the dust once again reveling a zombified creature with veins of fire flowing through its slowly rotting body, his eyes began to glow a bright red, as flames spewed out of every other opening in the body. Abruptly the fire dispersed, and the glowing in the eyes stopped. It floated suspended in the air motionless.

"should I touch it" jake said with a somewhat mischievous tone.

"no man I don't think so" but it was too late jake touched his pointer finger to its skull, right between the eyes. Then it shot up and spiraled all around, a blue light began to glow from the eyes, the light was immediately followed by a bursting blue flame in every direction from the "new" Hitman.

The fiery vanes had been replaced with a blue fire, he rose even higher into the air spazzing, while ashes fell from his body. Then a face materialized out of fire, it spoke. "I am calcifer! The demon of fire! And this, simple human, will be your last day in Ooo!" an ungodly amount of blue fire poured out of the body, eventually blocking out the sky. Blue fire balls were dropping from the plume all coming from the central point of the rotting body. A massive hand of fire, larger then the tree house emerged from the plume along side the fireballs and rushed for Finn and jake.

"STOP!" a terrifying booming voice rushed out from the fire kingdom, the hand stopped mid charge and the fire balls also stopped as if frozen in time. "I HAVE CHANGED MY BOUNTY! I WANT HIM ALIVE!'" the voice boomed.

"no! I will kill him, and his cute little dog!" Calcifer argued to the voice.

"hey! I ain't cute! I'm hot!" jake shouted at Calcifer.

The voice boomed again "CALCIFER! I CREATED YOU, AND I CAN DESTROY YOU JUST AS EASY NOW OBEY MY COMMAND!"

"but why does he need to live?"

"THIS DAY IS NO DIFFERENT THEN ANY OTHER DAY, WE SHAL SETTLE THIS THE WAY WE HAVE ALWAYS SETTLED THINGS IN THE FIRE KINGDOM!"

"... Yes my lord"

The flames were all immediately dispersed, and in the blink of an eye, the rotting corpse flailed its arm and knocked Finn unconscious.

"FINN!" jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

The rotting corpse Calcifer waved his arm and jake dematerialized out of fire, and materialized outside the tree house. Then Calcifer grabbed Finns leg and dragged him to the fire kingdom.

Upon arrival the flames in the fire kingdom separated and created a narrow pathway into the kingdom, leading to the castle. The temperature on the pathway was significantly lower than the rest of the kingdom, but still very warm, warm enough to give any consciousness person having to walk heat stroke within a few minutes.

People peered at Finn through the parting in the flames thinking, is that him? The one who broke the heart of the princess? Was that prince Finn? Some people threw coals at Finn, even if he wasn't Finn, Calcifer almost never brought back bounties alive, so this was a rare occasion. The smarter people on the other hand, new it was prince Finn, they heard the voice forcing Calcifer not to kill the person and connected the dots relatively easily, but then again people all the way in the candy kingdom could hear the booming voice.

The door to the castle was extremely tall, when Calcifer approached it opened. He walked through into the castle, with the door ominously shutting itself behind him, just like how it opened. From the outside the castle of the fire kingdom looked like any other castle, walls, turrets, the usual stuff, but from the inside it looked more like a coliseum. It had stadium seating, with a throne in the center, and a lantern suspended from the ceiling. The lantern was normally the princesses room, or cage depending on how you looked at it. The throne was made of crystallized fire itself, the same crystallized fire that was in flame princesses forehead. Calcifer left Finn on the floor of the castle in front of his master, the flame king. "I can see this one gave you trouble" the flame king said to Calcifer after seeing him in his true, unwrapped, form.

"just his dog" Calcifer said with resentment in his voice.

It was almost strange seeing Calcifer with out his bandages, after all he made him who he was. Not long before flame princess was born a goblin warrior challenged the king in this very room. The fire king had burned his entire village and killed his wife and children. The goblin wanted the king dead, but he knew he could never take on the flame kingdoms mighty army, so he requested an audience with the king, once he was in the castle he drew his sword and called the king to face him. The king was indeed evil, but that didn't mean he liked an unfair fight, he matched his size to the goblins and told the goblin the "3 rules of the coliseum" first rule, no magic. The second rule, no outside weapons or armor, the king and the competitor were each given the same exact copies of armor, and then there choice of weapon. The third rule of the coliseum, all fights are fights to the death, unless interrupted by an outside force. The goblin agreed to the kings rules, and lost. The king however saw his potential and his lust for vengeance, so after he killed him he brought him back from the grave as a fire daemon, the demon Calcifer. Even today the goblin wants the flame king dead, but Calcifer will not kill him, the flame kings fire was far stronger than Calcifer's and he new it. Now Calcifer is just one of the flame kings private mercenaries, forced to do as the flame king says, and never able to kill him for what he did to his family.

"Calcifer" the king spoke "ready the armors, there will be a battle tonight"


	4. Chapter 4: through the fire Reprise

A Song of Fire and Finn Chapter 4:

Through the Fire and the Flame kingdom (Reprise)

That night all the members of the flame kingdom gathered in the royal coliseum to witness the battle between Finn and the flame king. Every seat was filled, even the giant fire golems were given leave from there stations and were allowed to watch through the open roof in the coliseum. The citizens were snacking on coals, fire wood, and and pretty much anything else used to keep a fire going. The entire flame royal family was there to watch the event, everyone except for his daughter that is, little did he know she would soon be on her way, but that will be in good time.

Finn's eyes opened to see a suit of ruby red armor in front of him and a weapon cabinet. The armor was extremely old and beautiful, it was obviously not from Ooo. Etched into the armor was a picture of a long snake like creature with a rigid spine and a large jaw. It was breathing fire like the dragons of Ooo, but the dragons of Ooo had smaller heads, and wings. This creature didn't have wings, but it was flying, was it a rainacorn? No, it had scales and even hair in some spots, and large sharp teeth, and razor sharp claws. The front two claws we're clutching a sphere, what the sphere was, was a mystery, it's egg maybe? That seemed plausible. The creature was doing battle with a warrior in armor that looked just like this one, but it had a mask attached to the helmet with a large gapping mouth and horns on the forehead. The warrior wield a curved sword, a katana to be exact, the sword was lifted high above the warriors head like it was calling the beast to face him. Finn dawned the armor, it was a perfect fit. The plates on the armor were not metal, it was some sort of hard grassy material, they were in the shape of half circles all connected to each other by some sort of dried string. Finn removed his hat reveling his long flowing hair, then slid the helmet over his head, the two fish that decorated the helm sat directly above his eyes. With the helmet also a perfect fit, he fastened the chin strap and stepped over to the weapon cabinet.

The cabinet was also old, but no where near as old as the armor was. The letters just above the door said "take one" in bright and shiny gold. Finn opened the the door to find a seemingly endless room of every weapon the world has ever known. Finns jaw dropped, and his eyes twinkled. Every blade imaginable was within Finns grasp. There were short swords, long swords, great swords, claymores, sabers, katana, machetes, cutlasses, rapiers, stilettos, and that was just the swords! There were war hammers, battle axes, throwing axes, war axes, _wood cutting axes,_ maces, morning stars, spears, halberds, scythes, staffs, quarter staffs, Shaolin spades, nun chucks, clubs, shurikens, chains, chain and sickles, whips, claws, katars, chakrams, and that was only what Finn could see, the room seemed to stretch on forever. "am I dead?" Finn said in his amazement, after all, this was like a dream come true for him. Finn had no idea what was going on, so he decided to pick a sword, after all they were what he was most familiar with. He looked at the swords and picked up the long sword, "maybe Finn said to himself, with it still in his hand he picked up the saber, just as it lifted off the rack the door slammed shut and a voice whispered...

"only one..." Finn put back the long sword and the door swung open again. He looked at the Saber then put it back. He then laid his sights on the katana, it was light but razor sharp and it was the same blade depicted on the armor. Finn swung the sword a few times, it felt good in his hand, so he took the blades sheath, from the rack and tied it around his armor. "a wise choice..." the voice said, "now enter the arena!" Finn walked to the door, but the door didn't lead back to the room, it lead to the coliseum. Finn stepped out to the sound of thousands of people booing him.

"BOO! Kill prince Finn"

"I wanna see his head on the floor!"

"he broke the princesses heart!"

"I did not!" Yelled Finn "well, maybe I did... But she broke mine too, well, it's complicated"

"ENOUGH!" the king shouted, "prince Finn, stay your hand and sheath your sword!" the king ascended from his chair with his right arm in the air implying everyone to quiet down. He was waring the exact armor Finn was waring, the only difference was his armor depicted the warrior holding up the head of the slain beast, with the rest of its body lying inanimately on the ground. In his left hand he clenched a golden battle axe, encrusted with rubies, amber, and crystallized fire. The king assumed a human shape, with him, his armor reduced in size. "I THE FLAME KING" the flame king began to speak again "CHALLENGE YOU PRINCE FINN, TO A DUAL, IN THIS COLISEUM, ON THIS NIGHT"

"what?" Finn said,"wait hang on a second, I don't want to fight you I just want to speak with flame princess"

"EVEN IF SHE WERE HERE, SHE WOULD BE THE LAST PERSON IN THIS KINGDOM I WOULD LET YOU SPEAK WITH, NOW, DO YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE!"

"wait... She's not here?"

"DO YOU ACCEPT!"

"if I accept, I want to be able to talk to her when she returns, even if I lose... Please... I love her..."

The king prepared to shout again in his booming voice, but then he stopped, he thought for a second, then he spoke in his normal voice "... it is not my place to deny a man his dying wish, even if you lose, we will keep you alive long enough to speak with my daughter, one final time..."

"then, I guess, I accept" Finn said not entirely realizing what he was doing.

"GOOD!" the flame kings voice returned to its normal volume "the royal coliseum has three rules, and only three rules" the kings voice went back down to emphasize the seriousness of these rules. "rule one, no magic! Rule two we will be in the exact same armors, and our weapons will be evenly matched! I may be evil, but I am still an honest man and the fight shall be a fare one! The third and final rule, all fights are to the death! An amendment has been made for you so that you may speak with my daughter again, but you will be killed after you do. This rule does not apply to me, if you wish to win, you must kill me, unless there is an interference from an outside force!"

"wait! I don't wanna kill you!"

"you don't have a choice, I would rather die a warrior, than live a failure. If it does come to the point where you have bested me, you will only be doing me a favor..." the king paused for a moment and then boomed his voice "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Finn drew his sword and assumed a fighting stance, the king put both hands on his war axe and also assumed a fighting stance. The two stared at each other while stepping counter clockwise around the arena. The king was an experienced fighter, one of the greatest in the land of Ooo, he examined every part of Finn's fighting stance, from how far he took each step, to where he held his sword, all of it factored down to how the king would fight Finn.

"you don't have to do this, you don't want to do this! I mean think about this, do you have any idea how heart broken flame princess will be if either of us die, and if you kill me she'll hate you, and if I kill you she'll hate me, I don't want her to hate me, and I don't want to kill you! Even if you are evil, your like the nicest evil guy I've ever met, most evil kings would have just killed me!"

" it doesn't matter! This is how we do things in the fire kingdom!"

The flame king charged at Finn with his golden battle axe held high above his head, both hands gripping it with all his might. He swung the axe down on Finn, Finn barrel rolled out of the way and fallowed up with a slash of his katana, severing one of flame kings hands mid-wrist.

"GHAAAAAA!" the flame king shouted in pain!

It wasn't until that moment that Finn realized the sharpness and speed of the katana. It was like holding a 4 foot long scalpel. The flame kings body left scorch marks on the katana, marking the spot of the blade that made the slice.

The flame king fell to one knee, he was furious with himself, how could I let my emotions get the better of me, the flame king thought to himself, especially in a time like this.

"oh man! Are you alright!" Finn dropped his sword and rushed to the flame kings side.

The flame king swung his axe with his only hand, Finn bobbed back as best he could but the axe still cut about half an inch into his cheek bone. More then likely leaving a scar.

"the battle is not over!"

"but your a-"

"TO THE DEATH!" the flame king cut Finn off and rose to his feet his arm still bleeding a lava like substance. He began to step towards Finn.

Finn scrambled to find his katana. With it in hand he stared at the flame king with eyes saying common man, don't make me do this. The king closed his eyes and charged axe ready in hand. Finn put up his katana and braced himself. The axe and the katana clashed with a mighty KLANG! Heard throughout all of Ooo. They each swung again, and again there blades clashed. They each prepared to swing again, when a massive collision was heard. A ginormous yellow fist nocked the head of one of the fire golems clean off, the rubble was falling down making craters where it fell on the coliseum and around the kingdom. The body of the golem walked backwards, it's hands feeling its neck and shoulders in search of its head. It crashed to the ground, and fell apart into a pile of rubble.

"FINN!" the voice was jakes, it cried out into the coliseum, "I'm coming for ya buddy!" jake threw the other golem to the ground, "and look who I found with B-mo at the tree house!" flame princess zoomed into the coliseum and saw Finn and her father looking at her, armor on, and weapons in hand.

"oh no..." flame princess covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes began to tear up. "it's true... You put a bounty on Finn, why...(sniffle) why would you do that!"

"No, honey, my sweet little candle, don't cry, please just don't cry..." the kings eyes began to tear up just like his daughters. As they both floated down to the coliseum floor. Her arms were around his body hugging him, his one remaining arm hugging her, his other arm still bleeding that lava like substance.

"I can't lose you father, but I love Finn"

"I know you do, well I do now... But how will you to ever be together? he's like the grass and the trees, he burns..."

"I don't know..." Finn interrupted, "but I will find a way, I swear it"

"I know you will Finn, go ahead, kill me, my time with my daughter has ended, she is yours now"

"hang on a minute you said that if the battle was interrupted by an outside force, nobody would have to die"

"that rule doesn't apply to other members of the royal family, we are void of al rules in the fire kingdom" fire princess answered sadly.

"it's no use Finn there are no loopholes, not that I can find, kill me now _prince _Finn, and take my daughter"

Prince Finn... The words bounced around and echoed in his head.

"Hang on a sec!" an idea formed in Finns head, a loophole, "I accepted this challenge as _prince _Finn, but I am not prince Finn"

The king stared at him confused.

"well not exactly I am not a prince, I'm just a human, the last of the humans to be exact"

"you're not a prince? Your just an adventurer..."

"yup, you challenged prince Finn, I'm just Finn"

"then I suppose..." the king said in almost disbelief, "the challenge is void..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the flame princess said with excitement "neither of you have to die!"

The flame king approached Finn, he got down on one knee and said, "thank you Finn the human, thank you for saving my li-"

Faster than the speed of sound Calcifer rushed towards the flame king and tore open the back plate of his armor, he ripped his hands inside the flame kings back, he pulled his arms and shredded the flame king into a pile of ash and a cloud of smoke. The flame king did not have the energy to fight back after his battle with Finn, he was in a severely weekend state and his fire was at a fraction of its strength. And with that he was dead.

Calcifer lifted his hands in the air and shouted in the same booming voice the flame king once possessed, "I AM THE NEW FLAME KING! AND SOON OOO WILL BE MY FLAME KINGDOM!" all the fire in the kingdom turned blue like Calcifer's as the power of the flame king rushed into Calcifer.

Before the Calcifer could do anything to Finn, jake grabbed him and said "c'mon F.P. we gotta get outa here!" flame princess nodes her head as they fled to the tree house...


	5. Chapter 5: Guna Burn a Long Long Time

A Song of Fire and Finn chapter 5:

I Think it's Gonna Burn a Long Long Time

Finn, Jake, and flame princess got to the tree house in record time, they were getting pretty good at going to and from the fire kingdom by then. After running for there lives to the tree house they went inside and slammed the door, Jake and flame princess were hyperventilating from the long run so Finn was the first to speak, "princes, I'm sorry, I failed you..."

"NoFinn!" flame princess snapped into a serious mood, "if anybody here is going to get all teary eyed it's me, i need you to be my rock right now... Please" flame princess kept her word and began to cry, her tears fell to the wood floor and burned through to the grass below, like an acid spill.

"Finn our tree house!" jake said impatiently

"dude! She just lost her father! Show some sympathy will you!"

"no I'm sorry, jake is right. I've been in the flame kingdom all my life where fire is everywhere, fire is a good thing there. I need to learn how to control, and watch my fire... or... something, that doesn't help me when it comes to you, I love you Finn I want to feel my skin against yours, I wanna hold hands, or what ever it is that couples do, but more then that I want to know that I won't burn you alive just from an accidental touch"

"I want that too, more then you know..." even though flame princess didn't know it Finn was referring to all the wasted time trying to impress princess bubblegum, he was still hurting from her rejecting him, but in time flame princess would make him forget all of that.

"I hate to brake up the love-fest here but we got bigger problems!" jake pointed out the window to a tall blue column of light shooting up from the fire kingdom into the clouds lighting up the black the night sky.

"it's happening sooner then expected..." the flame princess said quietly.

"what's happening sooner than expected?" Jake asked.

Flame princess went on to explain the complicated inns and outs of evil kingdoms. "in evil kingdoms, successors to the throne are chosen in one of four ways, the first way, and the way you are familiar with in the good kingdoms is when they die they hand there powers down to the eldest child. The second, and unfortunately most common way is who ever kills the king absorbs there power and becomes king. The third way happens when the king has no successors, a tournament is held after the king dies and the winner will absorb the power. The last way happens in the event that the kingdom falls and the king is slain by another king, there power is imprisoned in an artifact held dear to them. Who ever obtains the artifact becomes the next destined king."

"oh I get it"

"you do?" Jake asked confused.

"it's like when we fight the ice king! If we nock off his crown he loses his powers!"

"but how does that help us with the beam of light coming out of the fire kingdom?"

"I was getting to that..." flame princess continued, "once a king takes over, they are presented with the usual kingly duties. Manny kings choose to try and take over Ooo, it's an evil king thing... My father didn't try to take over Ooo, he was evil but really didn't care about anything outside of the Fire Kingdom... Politics weren't his strong suit... What you are witnessing there is a metamorphosis of all the inhabitance of the fire kingdom, Calcifer wants to take over the world so he is sacrificing his civilians for an undead army of fire soldiers. This isn't a common act for most kings, that's actually Calcifers doing. Calcifer is a very powerful fire demon, he commands the "blue flame" or the flame of the dead, he's kinda like a necromancer pyromancer hybrid, and now he has absorbed my fathers fire, witch was much more powerful than Calcifer's fire, with those two powers combined, he might just be unstoppable..."

"No!" Finn shouted, "he isn't unstoppable, nobody is... He can't take over all of Ooo! Not if everyone bands together to stop him!"

"Finn, we're never gonna get everyone in Ooo to band together to fight him, that would be like... Another great mushroom war. I don't know about you but I wanna live these last days to the fullest, eating ice cream with lady rainacorn."

"JAKE!" Finn shouted angrily "what the math has gotten into you?" Finn then proceeded to slap jake a few times.

"I'm sorry man, I let the doom sayer in me slip out a little didn't I?"

"yeah..."

"alright well, I'm in too... I won't let my fathers death go unavenged" flame princess said while clenching her fists.

"careful flame princess, your on a narrow path right now, vengeance can easily go farther then anticipated, careful not to let your emotions get the better of you" Finn warned.

"I'm sorry Finn, there is just so many things I still have to learn about this world... And I want you to teach them to me..."

"it's not that easy princess..." Finn paused for a moment searching for the right words, "a lot of things you won't know until you experience them for your self, you can't just learn about them."

"I see..." flame princess seemed a little disappointed.

"well you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Finn said in a lighter tone in attempt to make her smile again.

"I guess not" flame princess said knowing Finn was right.

"Well we got a lot of kingdoms to go to, we best be getting started", jake said trying to move things a long with the task at hand.

"hang on, let my brains do some thinking" Finn thought of all the people who would be willing to help Finn, of course Marceline, and princess bubblegum came to mind, the ice king too, but only if necessary. As he thought about it, all the princesses would probably be willing to help in there own way, so the best thing to do would be to get the news of the coming war out and into the open.

"I guess the candy kingdom" Finn said

"are you sure you want to go there" jake whispered, "with her I mean..."

"I don't have a choice we need to spread the news about what's going down here, the best way to do that is through princess bubblegum, she can organize a gathering of the princesses or something..."

"to the candy kingdom it is!" flame princess was excited to be on her first adventure, and with Finn.

Upon arriving the candy kingdom they were greeted by princess bubblegum.

"hey Finn! Hey Jake! and ummm..." she paused a moment looking at flame princes, "who is this?"

"I'm flame princess"

"oh nice to meet you" princess bubblegum extended her hand implying a hand shake.

Flame princess stared at her hand for a minute...

"oh right fire" princess bubblegum replied, "don't want to burn myself, actually I've wanted to test my new flame ward potion, and this might be the perfect time to do it!" princess bubblegum said without even knowing she may have just ended any remaining possibility for her Finn to be together.

"Ah... Princess would you let me be the one to test it?" Finn said anxiously looking at flame princess

"well if you really want to... Peppermint butler would you fetch me my experimental fire ward potion?"

"with pressure" with that, peppermint butler was off.

"so if I may ask..." princess bubblegum said while looking directly at flame princess, "does your presence here mean that the fire kingdom is joining us? Well the good kingdoms I mean?"

"well..." flame princess said

Finn, afraid it might be to soon for her to talk about her father, finished her thought, "actually that's kinda why were here..."

"I'm back!" peppermint butler came to princess bubblegum's side, the potion held above his head with both arms.

"excellent, now Finn stick your hand in the potion..."

Finn, too excited to speak, dunked his hand in the potion and took a knee. He grabbed flame princesses hand with extreme hopes, "hey! It's working! It's- OUCH!" it was to good to be true. "GLOB DARNET!" Finn yelled almost completely forgetting princess bubblegum was there.

"umm..." princess bubblegum said confused "this excited about science are we Finn" she still didn't know, Finn was hoping he wouldn't have to tell her, that she would just figure it out eventually for herself, but what would she think of it? Would she be happy for him? Would she feel jealous? Finn still had residual feelings for Bubblegum, but his heart had been warmed by flame princesses sweet fire, and that wasn't going to change, especially not now.

Finn told her about what happened in the fire kingdom, well most of it. He told her about how they encountered the Hitman, who became Calcifer, then how he was taken to the flame kingdom fought the flame king and how Calcifer finished him off absorbing his power becoming not only a super powerful demon, but using the kings powers and his own powers in unison to create an undead fire army that was planning to take over all of Ooo... He casually left out the entire reason he got into the mess with the flame kingdom, because of flame princess.

"oh my..." princess bubblegum said surprised, "we must inform the other kingdoms!"

"you guna have a gathering of the princesses or something?" jake asked

"that's pretty much how we do it..."

"in the meantime I think you guys should go get Marceline, she's a vampire, so she may have some specific knowledge when it comes to fighting the undead"

"alright!" to Marcelines!" Finn said excited to leave

"who's marceline?" asked flame princess.

"Marceline, the Vampire Queen... Well actually her tittle is pretty self explanatory..."

"flame princess, shouldn't you be coming with me?" princess bubblegum asked, "I mean it is a gathering of the _princesses, _and your still one of us"

Flame princess looked at Finn, she wasn't ready to leave him just yet, she had just found him again.

"it's ok, I'll be back soon" he smiled at her to reassure her, she blushed and nodded.

It was at that moment that princess bubblegum got her first hint about what was happening between them, and it sort of shocked her, but it was perfectly fine with her, and for good reason. but she wondered... Was Finn moving on, was he legitimately in love with flame princess... Or was he finally realizing it was hopeless between them, was Finn finally realizing princess bubblegum's true tendencies, or... err... maybe preferences is a better word...


	6. Chapter 6: an Army of Our Own

A Song Of Fire and Finn Chapter 5:

An Army of Our Own

Finn and jake set out for Marcelines house to seek her expertise in the arts of the undead. The way from the candy kingdom to Marcelines doesn't take very long about 15 minutes Ooo time. When they got to her cave she was inside, yelling was coming from the house, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK HERE!" as Marcelines extremely uncomfortable couch came flying out the window breaking into several pieces.

"marceline... I know what went down all those hears ago was bad, but this is bigger than us, it's bigger than anything I've had to face, Ooo is hanging in the balance" the voice was slightly old, and very familiar, but Finn couldn't place his finger on who it was just yet. He decided they needed to get closer.

"right and I'm supposed to believe anything that comes out of your mouth" Marceline was enraged, it sounded like she was talking to Ash again, or her Dad, but the voice still didn't fit either of them

Finn opened the door to Marcelines to see a surprising familiar face. Blue face and white beard staring at him, it was the face and beard of Billy. He stood there arguing with Marceline, he was dressed in golden knights armor with the gauntlet of Billy reunited with him, his long black cape was tattered, as if he was just fighting in a war or something. "BILLY!" Finn exclaimed, "what are you doing here? And what are you arguing about with Marceline?"

"you know Billy?" Marceline asked.

"Shoosh yeah I know Billy, he's the reason I became an adventurer"

"Finn, I'm glad you're here" Billy inhaled "a great evil has fallen on the land of Ooo, Calcifer, the demon of the blue flame has grown inconceivably powerful, his undead fire army is preparing an attack on the goblin kingdom as we speak..."

"please, Finn isn't going to fall for you and your stories, right Finn?"

"it's not a story, it's true, I... I was there when it happened, me jake and flame princess barely escaped in time."

"what were you doing with Flame princess? And why we're you in the flame kingdom?"

"we don't have time!" Billie interrupted, "Marceline, now you have proof! Will you help us?"

"ok sure thing..." Marceline put on a mischievous smile, "if you tell me what's going on with you and F.P."

Finns cheeks turned bright red, "umm well..."

"ok, never mind I know exactly what's going on, your ruby cheeks are telling me all I need to know" Marceline then winked at Finn. "oh and just so you know, I'm doing this for Finn! Not because of you!"

"noted..." Billy replied.

The four of them went back to the candy kingdom, but this trip was not without conversation.

"so Marceline..." jake said in his gossipy voice, "what's the deal with you and Billy..."

"lots of junk went down, you don't wanna here about it" Marceline said trying to withhold information as best as she could.

"oh come on Marcy, you got some beans to spill"

"okay, we'll maybe I do, but I don't like the story ok, I'm only telling it once, and I'm sure you two won't be the only ones wondering about my history with Billy"

"as long as I hear it!" jake said folding his arms.

It wasn't much longer from there, they reached the candy kingdom and went inside to a hall of princesses, they sat in a white room with a round table in front of them.

"wow you work fast..." Finn said

Princess bubblegum was happy with her self for organizing it so quickly, but her happiness soon sated, "you want to tell them the news or should I"

"you can go ahead princess"

"okey dokey them" she pushed him into a chair and winked.

Finn suddenly got very confused, what was P.B. up too?

"may I have your attention everyone! May I please have your attention! Princesses of Ooo, on this day our very own hero, Finn, is officially off the market!" she then winked at Finn again. "so girls look out and get out of the way cuz this one just might have to burn you if you step in on her man!" Bubblegum winks again, but at flame princess this time "Finn the Human, and Flame princess!" Finn was now blushing harder then he ever had in his life. All the princesses looked over at Finn, he took off his backpack and stuffed his head inside.

All the princesses giggled at Finn, except lumpy space princess, she just folded her arms and said, "what ever, I'm just here for the free food" (you know you just read that in lumpy space princesses voice XD).

"PRINCESS!" Finn yelled from underneath his backpack, "I thought we brought these princesses here for a reason!" obviously hinting at Ooo's imminent demise.

"ahh... Yes..." princess bubblegum's voice got dramatically lower, "the safety of Ooo as we know it is in jeopardy! A great evil has arose, and if we have any hope in defeating this evil, we must band together, and muster up every inch of strength from our kingdoms!"

"what could possibly be so powerful?" asked wild berry princess.

"Calcifer has killed the flame king, and absorbed his power, his army is already preparing for an attack on the goblin kingdom..."

A wave of panic spread through out the princesses, "so we're all going to die then..." doctor princess said clutching her clip board to her chest.

"What!" Finn jumped up slamming his backpack on the table, "you're just going to give up?" The princesses nodded. "no you can't give up! If you give up then Ooo will be lost, Calcifer will kill you off, this will be like another great mushroom war! The war that killed off my entire race! Do you want to be like me? The last of your people! You aren't the princesses I have known my entire life, sure the princesses I knew got kidnaped a lot, but I knew that when the time was right, that they would be able to find it within themselves not to give up. That when the time was right these princesses would rise to the challenge, that they would stand out on the battlefield with thousands of their loyal soldiers at there side meeting the enemy on a smile on there face, because they are friends of death himself, because they know they can't lose, that they won't lose, and they will know with a fire in their hearts that they saved Ooo from Calcifer! Those are the princesses I remember, and those are the princesses of Ooo, that can win this war!"

Flame princess looked at him with endearing eyes and whispered "oh Finn, I hope your right..."

Finns words touched the princesses hearts and fighting spirits, they felt empowered, like there was no way they could lose, even with odds as impossible as these.

"good now that we have everyone riled up, it's time to go over the battle plan" Billy said obviously assuming the role of a general, but after all, he and Marceline had the most experience here, speaking of him and Marceline...

"no no no no, hang on one glob darn minute!" jake interrupted, "I still wanna know what went down with you and Marcy!"

"Fine jake, if you really want to know i'll tell you, long ago before you and Finn were out adventuring, Billy was everyone's favorite adventurer, and what the story's don't tell you a bounty hunter... One day he received a special bounty, a bounty on Layla, Layla the vampire queen, my big sis. He marched up the mountain, high throne, to the top of the world and entered the kingdom of the vampires. He murdered them all in the middle of the day, when we couldn't run, there were no survivors, any vamps left who were loyal to the queen would have defended her to the death, well re-death..."

"then why haven't you tried to kill him?" Finn asked.

"because Finn, Billy was my friend, my best friend actually..." billy looked down at the floor in sorrow, "he betrayed me, we had adventures all the time, but seeing him kill my big sis... The only family I really had left, besides my dad in the nitosphere I mean..." Marceline's eyes began to tear up, something Finn had never seen before.

"billy, that's so cold man..." Finn said in disbelief, "how could you do that"

"that wasn't a bounty Marcy, that was an order by the candy king, all those years ago. Do you even know what your sister was getting into?" billy asked Marceline.

"yeah yeah, you've loaded me with this math already Billy, and my sis would never try to free my father! She knew how evil he was"

Unfortunately Billy was right... Layla had discovered the rune of the creepy face, and the spilling of the milk, and the spell to open it. It was one of the most unholy acts one could perform in Ooo. It was the great spirit owl himself that created the nitosphere, as a super prison, originally intended for Marcelines father. Hopefully soon Marceline would eventually see that, but for now she could barely stand the sight of the great hero, Billy.

"wow, I never knew any of that..." Finn said.

Marceline wiped the tears from her eyes, "well now you know..." it was obvious she didn't want to hear another word on the topic.

Billy went back to the task at hand, he discussed everything he knew about Calcifer and the undead he raised. Then he distributed each army under one of the 5 generals himself, Marceline, Finn, Jake, and one more general who was running a little late. Finn was given the troops from the candy kingdom, the tree giants from the forest kingdom, the ruff housers, and the armed knights with real k'ck armor, jake was given the rainacorn air forces, the Dogs of war from the dog kingdom, spikey infantry, and the society of wizards. Marceline had the fruit fighters from the berry kingdom, the few remaining vampire warriors (including ash...), the secret society of secret assassins, and the kitten cadets from the cat kingdom. Billy had the bearded bandits from the city of thieves, the jigler's, the automated army from the robot kingdom, and the why wolves.

"now all we have left is that last general..." billy said to himself.

Just then peppermint butler walked through the door, "I believe you have another visiter" the candy butler then bowed and exited. The door was opened to a tall muscular women with jaguar fur clothes, it was Susan Strong.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle at the Goblin Kingdom

A song of fire and Finn: chapter 7:

The battle at the goblin kingdom

"Susan Strong?" Finn was confused, Susan strong, a general! Tactics are hardly her strong suit. And more importantly how did Billy know Susan, it seems like there were so manny things Finn didn't know about his hero, so many story's not told or written. And how did she even know about what was happening up here, she lives underground with the rest of her weird fish people, well that is if she is one.

"Finn!" Susan hugged Finn cracking his back as he was lifted off the ground by the girl twice his size, "it good to see again" Susan said in her cave woman like English.

"yes Susan, now put down Finn" Billy interrupted.

She set down Finn and hugged Billy, "billy!"

"ah... Umm, yes, Susan you will be leading your glub glub riders, the lumpy space inquisition, and the legion of spiders into battle, can you handle that?"

"Susan no let you down!" she said while saluting Billy.

"wait, how do you know Susan Strong?" Finn asked Billy.

"all will be explained after the battle, we need to mobilize our forces now if we want to get to the goblin kingdom in time"

"understood" Finn said immediately switching into soldier mode.

"now all of you, your armies have gathered outside the candy kingdom, get into your armors and dawn your weapons, it's time to rally the soldiers... Oh and Finn, I need to speak with you a moment"

"yeah Billy" Finn said, "sure thing" they walked outside into the hallway and billy began to whisper to Finn.

"I know, this isn't what you want to hear but..." billy took in a deep breath, then exhaled, "Flame princess, may not have your best interests at heart"

"what in globs name are you talking about Billy!" Finn said, shocked he was speaking to his hero in that tone.

"look Finn, we have to take into consideration, all the factors here, and well, it makes the most sense that flame princess may be a spy, well not exactly a spy but, we fear she may be here to use you, to try and manipulate you, she is still a member of the fire kingdom after all, and it is you who inspires the troops, it's you who rallies them, it's you who gives them a reason to fight, so... Just be careful Finn, and don't let your emotions cloud your judgement"

Finn didn't no how to respond, he stared at billy shocked that he would say such a thing, but was he right? Were his feelings for flame princess blinding his logic? No, he wasn't there when they met, he wasn't there when he attempted to defy nature for her, he wasn't there for that moment in time, nobody was, just him and her. It took Finn a few seconds, but he responded, "yeah, I understand"

"good" billy said, "now go, your troops need you, and your spirit"

Finn took the only armor he had out of his pack, it was the same armor he was given when he had to challenge the flame king, it was light and strong so it would have to do, and the fact of how artfully crafted it was would help inspire the troops he was sure. Then he walked out family sword in one hand, and the katana he obtained from his battle with the flame king in the other.

Finn exited the candy kingdom to all the armies of Ooo, all joined together ready to combat Calcifer and the undead fire kingdom. He saw jake and lady rainacorn going over the battle plans for there strike. Billy was standing tall on a boulder giving a powerful speech to get his soldiers pumped. Marceline had floated above her soldiers going total drill Sgt. On her troops, and she was waring armor, it was charcoal black with a white gold trim, and blades sticking up from the knees and shoulders, her family bass in hand, already prepared for use. Even Susan strong was doing a good job inspiring her troops, and her troops were riding glub glub's? But the glub glub's had tried to take over there sewer home before, it was strange. Then flame princess floated up to him and asked, "you ready to meet your army?"

"of course I am, with you by my side" Finn said trying to be a little romantic even in the face of war.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she materialized a halberd almost twice her size out of fire and swung it over her shoulder.

Finn walked up a hill to see his candy soldiers ready to fight along side the rough housers, the tree giants, and the soldiers with really k'ck armor. They all cheered when they saw Finn over the top of the hill he raised his swords, they cheered louder. Then the other armies began to cheer, they all knew Finn, and his stories, and his adventures, he was a genuine hero, and any of them would have been more than honored for him to lead them into battle. Finn lowered his swords and began to speak, "I'm not going to

lie to any of you, these are high stakes, and what happens tonight will set the tone for the rest of this war. Now, I don't know much about who or what I am, all I know is I'm human, and most likely the last one, what happens to me tonight doesn't matter, no matter what my species will die with me, BUT THAT IS NOT THE CASE FOR YOU! Citizens of Ooo! We gather on this night, illuminated by the fires of war! Tonight we charge into battle with a smile on our face because we know we can't lose, because we are friends of death! And tomorrow we will sleep with a clear head, knowing that we have already taken the first steps into wining this war, now I think it's time Calcifer met the great spirit owl, face to face, now who's with me! Who is willing to charge into battle not as my soldiers, but as my brothers! My friends, and my comrades! Tonight WE RIDE!" and with that, the soldiers began there march for the goblin kingdom, and there first battle.

Finn got on a chocolate bunny like the rest of the candy soldiers and went to the front of the soldiers, jake was riding on lady Rainacorn up in the sky, the other dogs also on a rainacorn following jakes example. The ground was covered with soldiers of all shapes sizes and colors, all putting there lives on the line. One of the knights with really k'ck armor road up to Finn on his horse, "Finn!" he yelled trying to get his attention, "where did you get that armor!"

"it was a gift" he said, trying to hide the fact that he was partially the reason any of this happened.

"that's some gift" the knight said, "that armor is very old, it was made long before this land was called Ooo, before the great mushroom war, maybe even before humans, well maybe not that old, tell you what, if we make it through this battle I'll tell you all about that armor, what do you say?"

"sounds like a plan" Finn said giving him a thumbs up. It gave Finn a good feeling, the people who were once making fun of him for not having armor were now telling him how rare and incredible his armor was.

Jake and Marceline flew down to Finn, "you ready to do this bro?"

"yeah man, let's do this thing"

"this is some adventure, all the others are going to fail In comparison" she jokingly said to Finn while nudging him with her elbow.

"oh yeah, totally then I'll have to sit on the couch and live out the rest of my days playing B-mo" he said sarcastically.

"never change Finn" she said and then floated back up to the air units.

It wasn't long before they neared the goblin kingdom, it seemed fine, Calcifer's army was not there yet.

"Where is he?" Finn asked flame princess.

"he'll be here soon..."

"alrighty men! We have time to form a defensive position!" Billy yelled, "Finn! Have your tree giants go with the jigler's and protect the gate!"

"I go too!" Susan strong said as she rode her Glub Glub down from the sky and signaled her legion of spiders to follow her.

It was sundown by the time everyone had taken their position, the lumpy space inquisition was in the sky with the Glub Glub riders, the rainacorns were hiding, ready for a sneak attack, with the dogs of war on there backs. The bearded bandits, the society of secret assassins, and Marcelines vampires were hiding in the shadows of the city preparing for an ambush. The wizard society was standing by as healers, while other wizards were summoning water golems to the battle. The rough housers, the candy troops, the armored knights with real k'ck armor, the fruit fighters, the spikey infantry, the kitten cadets, the automated robot warriors, and the why wolves all ready in battle positions with billy, Finn and Flam Princess at the head of the massive army. Night fell and the torches were lit, they waited patiently for Calcifer to show.

The torches blew out simultaneously, as the wind began to whistle. Then the ground began to shake, the earth split open a mile away from the gate to the flame kingdom. The earth quake subsided after the crevice opened, but nothing happened. "go check it out" billy whispered to one of his jigler's, posted outside the gate. It got up and whistled into the crevice, nothing happened at first, but then there was a rumble. Blue fire shot from the pit!

Calcifer's air infantry came first, they looked like angelic skeletons. Bones made of rock with blue fire enveloping each creature, wings of fire came out of their backs. Some of them were riding these snake like creatures that slightly resembled a rainacorn with wings. His ground forces looked like regular humanoid figures, same anatomy as the air ones. They were mounted on Horses, again just like the rest of the soldiers, a rock skeletal system engulfed by blue fire. They all poured out of the crevice by the thousands.

"I hope you brought you're sun screen billy" Finn joked to try and show that they could still dot this.


	8. Chapter 8: the flame Kraken

A song of fire and Finn chapter 8:

The Fire Kraken

Calcifer's troops surrounded the gate, the tree giants slammed waves of soldiers away, the fire soldiers set the tree giants ablaze, but they kept fighting. The jigler's turned into their fierce, color spazzing, violent forms, flailing there tentacles all around. The spiders set traps by the door, and ambushed the flame troops. They were holding, but not for long, there were to many troops, the gate held but the flying troops swooped over the gate, the lumpy space inquisition did the best they could suppressing them, but they still got over.

"hold the line!" billy shouted to his troops and gave Finn the signal to send his troops on the offensive.

"CHARGE!" Finn yelled to his troops. They charged at the troops being dropped over the wall. Finn's chocolate bunny jumped in to the horde Finn slashed a fire soldier with the family sword, the rocky skeletal system shattered into ashes and the fire dispersed into a puff of smoke. It seemed simple enough, just like any other undead, kill them and they turn to dust. The warriors were doing well, the candy troops and the knights with real k'ck armor were slashing them to pieces, the rough housers were having a little more fun then the rest, they hadn't even drawn their weapons yet, they just beat them and tackled them into submission. Billy's men hadn't even gotten a soldier yet, but all of a sudden the door burst open! The jigler's were all gone and the burnt corpses of the tree golems were scattered, the few remaining spiders were trying the best they could, but they were overwhelmed, Susan strong ran back to billy who was still holding the line.

"ROBOTS! Fire at will!" billy yelled. The robots fired a frenzy of missiles into the oncoming group, hundreds were taken out, but more instantaneously took there place.

"WIZARDS!" billy yelled again, "cool them off!" the wizards and their summoned snow golems sprays a mixture of water snow and ice at the forces, again many were taken out before their own fire mages could counter the snow with their fire. The conflicting elements turned into steam, engulfing the goblin kingdom in a hazy cloud.

"Marceline! Jake! Your up!" Finn yelled. Marceline and her vampires formed from the darkness, the secret society of secret assassins exited from the shadows, alongside the bearded bandits from the city of thieves, they latched onto soldiers, daggers and poisoned knifes in hand, and struck at their weakest points. Marceline with her bass clenched swung back and forth destroying enemy after enemy, soldier after soldier. The rainacorns flew into the sky as the dogs of war parachuted off their backs into the battle below. The dogs ravaged the enemies, jake grew to a giant form and picked up groups of flame warriors crushing and throwing them.

The battle was going better then expected, but it was still early and there were still more forces pouring out of the crevice. Enemy warriors were now getting through to billy and his forces, but he had little trouble disposing of them, "HOLD THE LINE!" billy kept repeating to his soldiers "if our line brakes, the city falls!" Billy reminded.

The battle raged on, then another earthquake happened, the crevice grew wider. A face formed out of the blue fire, "HAHAHA!' the face laughed, "I am Calcifer! King of the fire kingdom!"

Finn jumped to the top of one of the buildings and screamed, "FACE ME CALCIFER, BE A MAN, FIGHT ME!"

"as you wish" the face disappeared. A giant portal of blue fire formed, as tall as the sky. The earth shook as a giant tentacle of fire and rock exited the portal and slammed on the ground, it was followed by another, and another, and another. Eventually a head poked through the portal, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" it was Calcifer no doubt, he was taking the form of a giant fire kraken, extremely rare, and deadly. He rushed out of the portal flailing his tentacles about, one of his tentacles hit the city, crushing a wall and killing many of Billy's soldiers.

Jake saw the fire kraken and grew to match its size, and two extra arms to level the playing field even more. He tackled Calcifer pushing him to the ground, Calcifer got back up and whacked jake with two of his tentacles. Jake followed up with a right hook to Calcifer's cheek, and then an upper cut sending him back a good half mile, crushing trees, and putting a giant crater in the ground. Calcifer looked back at jake, currently charging towards him, and exhaled a fire twice the size of any dragon. Jake was ignited by the flame and dropped to the ground rolling trying desperately to put out the fire, Calcifer immediately redirected his attention to the kingdom. He spotted Finn and slammed his tentacle in his direction, it was right on top of him, closing in fast, the impact alone could kill him.

"Finn!" Susan strong screamed jumping off her Glub Glub doing a barrel roll. She threw Finn out of the tentacles path into the side of a building, the tentacle landed on Susan, smashing her into the cobblestone ground, crushing Susan... Killing her on impact. The tentacle emitted a wave of force nocking those around it back, but not Finn.

"SUSAN!" he screamed, pushing through the wave of energy, he took his family sword and pinned the tentacle to the ground, grabbing the katana with both hands he sliced the tentacle numerous times eventually severing the tentacle from Calcifer. Calcifer screamed a Godzilla-like noise in pain, falling backwards. Finn used all of his strength influenced with a rush of adrenalin, and rolled the severed tentacle off of his friend, but the sight was gruesome, and too graphic for me to describe with my current rating. Finn in a blind furry picked up his family sword and went berserk killing hundreds and thousands of Calcifer's troops single handedly. "GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Finn screamed, in his anger and his rage, remembering every detail of what her corpse looked like.

"Finn?" flame princess said trying to calm him. The fire troops were cowering against the walls, and his own soldiers were looking afraid of him. "Finn you're scaring me..." she wanted to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't even hold his hand without burning him.

Finn stopped and saw what he had done, he was standing on a hill of ashes, the sky was filled with smoke, he was only now realizing what he had done, even Marceline was put off by his sudden blood thirst.

Soon enough the rest of the soldiers were killed and the forces focused there power on Calcifer. Marceline turned into a bat like demon creature and attacked Calcifer, jake was extinguished and also joined the fight against Calcifer.

"ENOUGH!" Calcifer yelled, "you are stronger than anticipated, but not that strong" Calcifer materialized a giant sword of fire, he slashed open a portal. Fire soldiers poured out of of the portal, but these were much more powerful. Each one was about 12 feet tall, and fire swarmed around them.

"brace your selves men!" billy warned his men. The new and improved fire soldiers burst through the walls, shooting fire balls in every direction. The fire balls took out several from the line, they drew their weapons and dove into the army.

Calcifer exhaled fire on Marceline, the same fire he used on jake, but she countered it with her own fire. Then jake came up from the ground and grabbed Calcifer's head throwing it away from the city, towards the horizon.

"OH MY GLOB!" jake yelled, "Marcy! The suns about to come up!" he was right, the sky was starting to turn pink, she needed to get out of there fast.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" she said blocking one of Calcifer's attacks.

"you're no good to us dead! Take your vampires and get the math out of here!"

Marceline sighed... "alright jake, have it your way..." Marceline signaled her vampires to retreat.

Below in the city the battle was getting difficult, Finn and Billy's soldiers were getting killed left and right, things weren't going good. One of the soldiers smacked the halberd out of flame princesses hands and backed her into a corner, "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed, and in a flash Finn was there. He ran at the creature, he sliced one of its legs then the other, when it dropped down to its knees Finn jumped up to its head, and sunk his blade deep within its skull.

"princess!" Finn asked concerned, "are you ok?"

"I am now" she replied as she picked up her weapon again.

Finn and flame princess fought back to back killing any of the giant creatures that came near them, but it was hopeless. Finn could see his troops being killed right before them, do we need to retreat? Finn thought to himself. Seconds later billy fought his way to Finn and flame princess, "my line has been broken, the city is lost, we need to get out of here!"

"we can't, jake just needs a little more time! He can clobber Calcifer!"

"Finn we need to save as many people as we can... We need to go..."

Finn knew billy was right, he didn't want anyone else to die, it wasn't worth it. "then how are we going to beat Calcifer?"

"we will defeat him, but not today, not if we lose our entire army..."

"ok billy, sound the retreat..." Finn said dipping his head in sorrow.

Billy blew a horn, sounding the retreat, the soldiers began to exit the city, Running back to the candy kingdom. Jake put in one final punch on Calcifer, a strong punch, nocking a chunk of his face out. He ran back picking up Finn and billy on his way out of the city back to the candy kingdom.

The city was left with piles of bodies, and hills of ash. The soldiers began clearing off the dead bodies and moving them into piles, to be Resurrected and repurposed as Calcifer's soldiers. Calcifer reverted to his normal form, a rotting corps with fire coursing through the body, but the chunk of his face that jake knocked out, was still missing. Calcifer was still mortal, he may be undead, and a demon, and now a king, but he was still mortal, and could still be killed. Calcifer walked inside the goblin castle and sat on its throne, slowly setting the place on fire.

"that dog was too powerful" reflecting on the fact that if the battle went on too much longer, jake probably could have taken down Calcifer in one of his stronger forms "servant, kill him"

"yes my master" the voice came from a somewhat bulbous figure, it was the king, Resurrected by Calcifer, forcing him to do his dirty work, just as the flame king had once done to Calcifer.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Solution

A Song of Fire and Finn chapter 8:

Another solution

The remaining army retreated to the candy kingdom, unfortunately there was only about one third of the soldiers remaining. The army had been reduced to ten of the rough housers, less then half of the candy soldiers, All but one of the knights with real k'ck armor survived, and one tree giant still survived but his burns were sever and can no longer fight. Jake was down to about half of his rainacorns still alive (including lady rainacorn), most of his spiky infantry was taken out, slightly less then a third of the dogs of war survived, and only 3 remaining wizards. All of Marceline's vampires survived, pretty much all of her fruit fighters died, her secret society of assassins were halved, and about a fourth of her kitten cadets still survive. Billy lost all of his jigler's, and robots, but the bearded bandits only lost a few members, and he was down to a couple why wolves. Susan strong had saved Finn, but was killed by Calcifer, all of her spiders died, about half of her Glub Glub riders survived, and the lumpy space inquisition was cut down to a fourth. The battle was a failure, Calcifer seamed to have an infinite amount of soldiers at his disposal, conventional methods weren't going to work.

After they got back to the candy kingdom that morning, Finn, jake, Marceline, flame princess, Billy, and princess bubblegum all gathered in the palace to discuss what they were going to do about Calcifer.

"so what are we going to do?" princess bubblegum asked in fear.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need some time..." Finn said looking down sadly, still reflecting on Susan Strong's corpse.

"for what?" billy said surprised, he had thought Finn would be the first to want to get back at Calcifer.

"Susan got smashed into the ground, I saw every gruesome detail, she was my friend... And now I know, she was also human..." he reached into his hat and pulled out Susan's purple hood, still stained in blood, "she was human... Like me...".

"but I thought she was a fish person!" jake said confused.

"actually I think it's time I told you Finn, how I met Susan..." billy spoke as his eyes intensified, "I found Susan when I was about 26 or so... I was sifting through some ruins, still left untouched from the great mushroom war. Inside there was a door, it was made out of extremely thick lead. I opened it to find 2 dead bodies, a dying man, and a crying little baby. The baby was Susan, and the dying man was her father, when I opened the door he asked me how long has it been? How long has it been since what? I asked him, but it was too late, he died right there, his daughter still wrapped in a purple blanket crying her eyes out. I raised her as my own, I taught her the value of strength, and how to be a hero. She had the heart of a true hero, but she had severe brain damage, her knowledge of right and wrong would always be black and white, her brain damage even showed in her speech. I loved Susan like a daughter but I knew she lacked the brain complexity to make the important decisions a hero would have to make. Luckily, One day we found a colony of fish people, they had no leader, and they would die without someone to protect and govern them, I saw my opportunity and used it, I sent Susan strong with them as their guardian and their leader. All she ever wanted was to be like me, a hero..." tears began to fall down Billy's face and soak into his beard. He thought of all the time he put into her, raising her, teaching her, training her, all the way up to the point when he had to say goodbye to her. It was all to much for the hero, and he began to sob.

"billy..." Finn said sympathetically, "I wish I could have done something, she saved my life, I'm sorry bro, that's rough..."

"I'm sorry I ever called her crazy" jake said, not realizing he just admitted he thought she was crazy to the closest thing she ever had to a father.

"don't worry billy were gonna beat Calcifer, we're gonna avenge Susan and the flame king! Calcifer has just killed the wrong person, and now he's gonna pay!" Finn began getting pumped, he knew he had to, for Billy's sake.

"So what's our next plan Finn?" asked flame princess, "how are we going to beat him?"

Fin thought for a moment, he had no choice, he was out of options "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but... We need the ice king..."

"oh please, he's the last thing we need!" princess bubblegum argued.

"actually it kinda makes sense to pick him, I mean we're fighting Calcifer, a _fire demon_" jake emphasized fire in fire demon, "even if he is bat crap crazy, that's just logic and other common sense stuff"

Jake was right, why didn't they go and get his help in the first place? It almost seems foolish not too.

"alright we'll go to the ice king's lair and get him to help us" Finn said confidently.

Finn jake and flame princess headed for the door, they turned the knob and opened the door to peppermint butler listening in through the key hole.

"oh! My apologies! But I think I may know of a way to help out your current situation..." the candy butler said as he bowed forward.

"what is it?" Finn asked intently.

"well you know how I sent you guys to the land of the dead to revive princess bubblegum's plant when you killed it?"

"WHAT!" princess bubblegum screamed.

"yes, well... I am good friends with death, we went to college together in fact!" peppermint butler pulls out an old yearbook and shows him some pictures.

"wow, you must be really old... Like millions of years old... How are you still alive?" Finn questioned.

"oh Finn, if I told you that I would have to kill you..." peppermint butler warned.

Finn looked at him a little uneasily.

"as I was saying, I'm sure death would help you guys out if I asked him, we do favors for each other all the time" the stripped candy butler smiled at finn.

"yeah peppermint butler, that would be great..." Finn was still a little disturbed by the, if told you I would have to kill you comment...

"excellent! I will contact him immediately!" peppermint butler said in an excited voice, as he clapped his hands together rapidly, "and besides I'm sure he can't wait to take back some undead, he just hates it when they go off and avoid death like that..."

Marceline gulped...

"we'll I'll be back soon" he winked his eye then stared at the corner of the room and crossed his eyes, the portal to the land of the dead opened and he strolled right on in.

"well were off to see the ice king" they waved goodby to Marceline, billy, and princess bubblegum, and walked out of the castle, and headed north.

On there way out of the kingdom one of the knights with real k'ck armor, walked up to Finn it was the same one that talked to him before the battle about his armor he got from the flame king. "hey finn, you ready to learn about your armor?"

"I would... But I gotta go talk to the ice king to see If he can help us" Finn said.

"alright, when you get back then..." the knight rode back to the other knights by the candy kingdom.

"what's the deal with your armor?" asked jake.

" I guess it's really old, like old old... Like before the great mushroom war!" Finn said exited to tell his friend about it.

"wow... Old..." jake said.

"well you know it's rare" Finn said trying to get jake interested.

"ok what ever you say man" jake wasn't particularly interested in Finns armor, "so how are we going to get the ice king to join us anyway?"

"well he is the ice king" Finn said emphasizing the word Ice, "it sounds like it would be simple nature, you no fire and ice"

"I think we no more about defying nature then anyone Finn" flame princess said endearingly.

"yeah, I guess your right..." he looked at flame princess, putting his hands just close enough to hers to feel an intense heat, but not actually touching.

"maybe we could get him a present?" jake spitballed.

"like what?" Finn asked.

"I dunno, I'm sure he gets pretty lonely up there, maybe we could give him Nepter or something..."

"you wanna give him Nepter?"

"no but, it seems like a small price to pay for the safety of Ooo..." jake was sort of right, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and Finn knew that better than most.

"I don't think it will have to come to that, besides he's the one who hired Calcifer in the first place way back when, you know when we thought he was the Hitman, maybe we can guilt him into it or something..."

"I guess it's worth a shot, anyway we're here!" Jake stretched them up to the triangular window/door/only known entrance to the ice kings lair.

Once inside they found Gunter sitting in the chair reading some of the ice kings, Fiona and cake fan fiction.

"Gunter, where's the ice king?" Finn asked

"wank!" Gunter squawked his usual squawk, not even giving Finn the slightest idea of anything.

"right..." Finn face palmed himself, "jake, let's look around"

Upon further investigation Finn found the ice king asleep in his kitchen, at the table, with a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"of yeah! Cereal!" jake exclaimed as he picked up the bowl and the spoon.

"hey ice king!" Finn yelled while shaking the ice kin awake.

"what! What! Whata ya want?" ice king said eyes still closed.

"it's us Finn and jake" jake said, scooping another spoon full of the ice kings cereal into his mouth.

"oh! Finn and jake! Nice to see you guys again! Can I get you something to eat?"

"I already helped myself!" jake said satisfied.

"and who is this?" asked ice king, looking at flame princess.

"oh this is flame pri-" finn suddenly remembered that the ice king still had the little addiction for kidnaping princeses, "umm..."

"well nice to meet you flame priumm" it was a good thing the ice king was a couple cards short of a full deck... "so what brings you guys here?"

"well... You see... The fire kingdom kinda wants to take over all of Ooo because this super powerful fire demon killed the flame king and became the ruler of the fire kingdom, and now we need your particular ice skills to create an army opposite of his so we can stand a chance..." finn explained.

"so let me get this strait" the ice king said as his brain was processing, " you need me, to help you, save Ooo from the fire kingdom" the words echoed in the ice kings head.

"yeah man, that's pretty much it..." jake said as he finished up his bowl of cereal, licking the bowl clean.

"ooh! Goody! I finally get to go on an adventure with you guys!" the ice king said with joy, smiling the widest he had in a long time.

"yup" Finn said simply.

"fun fun fun! I can't believe it! I get to adventure with you guys! This is the best day ever!"

Finn was almost sorry for the ice king, he never knew all he wanted to do was go on adventures with them, if it weren't for his crazy princess stealing hobby he would actually be a pretty decent guy, other then the couple of screws he's got loose.

The ice king proceeded to grab some things and then head off with Finn jake and flame princess to the candy kingdom, hopefully by then peppermint butler will have gotten back with word from death. Little did they know, someone was waiting for them.


	10. Chapter 10: Death and the Traveler

A song of fire and Finn chapter 9:

Death and the traveler

Finn, jake, ice king, and flame princess arrived at the candy kingdom, and every thing seemed perfectly fine, until they got to the castle. They walked past the guards, through the long hallway, and up the winding staircase, into the conference hall. They opened the large candy door to find, princess bubblegum and billy dead on the floor, and Marceline unconscious, a wide figure made of blue fire was floating above them. It was the flame king resurrected by Calcifer. The flame king heard the door open, and turned towards the door axe in hand, without hesitation he charged. The flame king swung his axe, and spewed fire at Finn and jake. Finn readied his swords and prepared to block his swings, but his axe sent Finn flying, the flame kings new form was much stronger then the flame king he had fought before in the coliseum. The ice king quickly jumped into action and proved his ice well worthy against the flame kings fire, he froze one of the flame kings Legs solid. The flame king got enraged by the cold pain, he melted it quickly and trapped the ice king in a sphere of fire. Jake tried the tactic he used on Calcifer the first time they fought, he stretched around the flame king, but before he could suck out the air, the flame king dispersed and appeared outside of jake. The flame king smacked jake with a giant hand of fire nocking him against the wall.

"JAKE!" Finn shouted in fear for his friend, "now your gonna pay!" Finn picked up his family sword with both hands and sliced at the flame kings torso repetitively. The flame king was cut into pieces.

"HAHAHA" the flame king laughed, as he regenerated the slices through his body.

Flame princess was in the doorway trying to process how she could possibly be seeing her father at that moment. The last time she saw him was when he had found the loophole with Finn in the coliseum, Calcifer had turned him to ash in his weekend state, she wanted to hug her father, to tell him to stop fighting, but she knew it wasn't him out there, well not him anymore.

The ice king had worked his way out of the sphere of fire and began to fight again, he shot snow at the flame king, the flame king dodged it. The flame king shot a fireball, the ice king blocked it by conjuring up a wall of ice. He created a fist out of ice and smacked the flame king square in the jaw, parts of the flame kings face froze, then melted, extinguishing small insignificant portions of the lame kings face. The flame king swung his golden axe at the ice kings head, the ice king dodged it the best he could but his crown got nocked off his head, and made a loud clang on the ground as it fell out the window to the candy streets below.

The flame king swung his axe at Finn again, Finn blocked it with his sword. Eventually after the battle continued on another several minutes the flame king threw his axe to the ground and yelled, "ENOUGH!" in a booming voice. Massive flames surrounded Finn, Jake, ice king, and flame princess. The flames slowly started closing in, slowly but surely, inching closer to them. Finn thought to himself, NO! it can't end this way, if I die here then all hope for Ooo is lost, if I die here then Calcifer wins! He can't win! He just can't. Finn thought of all the people who were counting on him, all the people he had met along his adventures, all the people who would die because of Calcifer, choose goose, mannish man, all the princesses, party pat, tree trunks, cinnamon bun, all of them and so many more, just gone. Finn began to cry again, like he had done when flame princess was attacking the goblin kingdom, back before all of this.

The fire was extremely close now, it singed the edges of jakes fur, and parts of flame princesses fire began to mix with the blue flame creating a beautiful purple flame.

The group each took in one final breath, a deep one, trying to make it count, when they heard a noise. It was a terrible noise, like something terribly unholy was going on, upon further analysis the sound was music, music from an organ. The fire stopped moving closer just in time, but it was still up, and extremely hot, causing Finn to sweat.

A powerful and suave voice began to speak, "your time was up days ago, time for you to go back home..." the sound of a blade cutting through the air followed immediately after the voice, along with the dispersal of the walls of fire that were closing in. Standing in the room was peppermint butler, and a tall skeletal figure in farmers clothes, holding a large old scythe, it was death. He spoke again, "am I late for the party?"

"YES!" Finn screamed, "he already killed princess bubblegum, and Billy!"

"oh that's no problem" out from under his sleeve came the souls of billy and princess bubblegum, they went into their correct bodies, and they each awoke with a scream.

"AAAHHHH!" they yelled in unison.

"what happened?" asked Billy.

"Calcifer Resurrected the flame king, and used him as an assassin to try and kill us, well he succeeded in killing you guys, but death here brought you back to life" jake explained.

"so I have you to thank for bringing me back to life" billy said as he shook deaths hand.

"it's bad for business, but I suppose I get enough of it" death replied, chuckling after he spoke.

"and thank you candy butler, for being here in time to save Finn and Jake" Princess Bubblegum leaned forward and gave peppermint butler a kiss on the cheek.

"oh it was nothing, your majesty" the candy butler said blushing uncontrollably.

"wait!" yelled Finn, "you brought them back to life, you could bring Susan back too!" Finn yelled excitedly.

"I wish I could Finn, but Susan was human, and the rise of humans was long before the creation of magic, complicated things like necromancy won't affect her, or you for that matter" death explained.

"and I see you got the ice king to help us" billy said.

"yup he's with us" Finn replied.

"alright good, I think everyone should take five for now, we'll meet up here tonight" billy suggested to everyone. They all kind of needed it too, after all billy and princess bubblegum did just die.

Finn went outside, to find the knight with real k'ck armor, who could tell him about the armor he got from the flame king. He was by the gate to the candy kingdom, along with the other knights.

"hey knight guy!" Finn shouted, "I'm ready to learn about my armor"

"ah good, let's go somewhere we can talk"

"I bet tree trunks has got some apple pie in the oven right now, if we leave, we should get there just in time"

"alrighty then"

Finn and the knight left for tree trunks hut, finn was right on, by the time they got there tree trunks was just pulling some pies out of her oven.

"oh hello Finn! How nice to see you!" tree trunks said, "can I get you and your friend some pie?"

"we would love some!" Finn was happy to see that the war had not spread here, in fact tree trunks probably didn't even know there was a war going on.

"so who is your friend Finn?" tree trunks asked politely.

"they call me the traveler, nobody knows my real name, not even me" the knight answered.

"why do they call you that?" asked Finn

"it's an appropriate name, I show up one day out of the blue, help out and do my part for those who need it most, then disappear as mysteriously as I appeared. It's not an easy life but it is my life" the traveler answered.

"I thought you were one of the knights?" Finn asked.

"I am today" he said, "now do you want to know about that rare armor you poses?"

"yes please tell me" Finn replied intrigued. He pulled it out from his bag and set it on the table in between the two plates with steaming pieces of pie on them.

"ah yes..." the traveler said running his finger across the picture etched into the armor, "this is from the time of humans, long before the great mushroom war, and about 2000 years before the ice king put on the ice crown, forever throwing off the course of humanity. This armor depicts an ancient warrior called a samurai, they lived on a small island area isolated from the rest of the world, he is fighting an evil deity in the form of a fire breathing dragon"

"wait what? What do you mean when the ice king put on the ice crown and threw off the course of humanity?" Finn had forgotten all about his armor and wanted to know more about what happened in the past and what exactly this traveler knew about humans.

"humans were suppose to achieve incredible feats, other races from across the stars intervened in there development, and guided them to success, the human race was supposed to leave this planner and join the others out there beyond this galaxy, and eventually beyond this dimension. But that all changed when the ice king found the ice crown, an object of cosmic horror, intending to drive the wearer Insane and freeze all life as we know it. The humans were never suppose to find that object of power, and the others apologies to your species, and it's untimely demise"

Finn was having an extremely hard time believing what he was hearing, all of this was so fast so sudden, he was being told things that weren't meant for mortal ears.

"the ice crown called upon the great freeze, which put the planner in a state of metamorphosis, most were driven as mad as the ice king, and created things like magic. Others tried to preserve themselves, they reinstated the values of science. Soon enough the ones who aligned themselves with insanity and magic lost their humanity and became things like candy people. The ones who stayed sane, and human, eventually found it impossible to survive in this new ever changing, and logic defying environment, and soon almost all of them died out. After almost a million years nature worked itself out and the inhabitants here became sane once again, for the most part. That is why you feel strange here Finn, that is why you will never truly belong here."

"I don't understand..." Finn said scooping the last piece of pie into his mouth.

"you won't understand, let it sink in, and tell no one" and with that the traveler disappeared, as mysteriously as he appeared, just as he said he would.

"oh and Finn..." the voice returned, "there is another like you, well he was like you once, you will know him when you see him".

Finn thanked tree trunks for the pie and headed back to the candy kingdom, the entire time thinking about the information that was just told to him.

Once at the candy kingdom Finn reunited with flame princess, "so what did you find out?" she asked him

"more then I should know" Finns thoughts switched gears back to flame princess, she was still unable to touch him, why? He thought, why does fire still burn even after the complete metamorphosis of a planet, the fall of a species, and the rise of magic and madness, it doesn't make sense.

"what does that mean?" she looked at him confused.

"well this guy told me about more then just the armor, he told me about humans, and what this place was like before it was called Ooo, and all this other crazy stuff... It kinda hurt my head..."

"how would he know all that?" flame princess asked.

"I don't know, but I wish I did" Finn replied.

"I think it's about time to meet billy and the others back at the candy castle" flame princess said.

"yeah let's go" Finn and flame princess went into the candy castle and into the conference room to meet Billy, princess bubblegum, jake, Marceline, the ice king, and death.

"Finn, flame princess, good your here, now let's get started" billy prepared to address everyone in the room, "even though we now have death and the ice king, Calcifer will still be too powerful, is there anyone else that anyone might know, anyone with enough power who can assist us? Everyone looked at each other, jake and Finn were scratching there heads trying to think, princess bubblegum shrugged, and flame princess just shook her head.

"I know someone..." Marceline spoke out, looking out from under her sun hat that was resting over her head as she leaned up against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11: Hunson Abadeer

A song of fire and Finn chapter 11:

Hunson Abadeer

"Marceline" billy began to speak, "don't tell me your thinking of who I think your thinking of"

"what other choice do we have?" Marceline asked, "I mean sure he's bad, but Calcifer is like, way worse!"

"oh no, he is still worse, look I know you hate me, but please Marcey! Use your head!" billy said.

"wait" Finn interrupted, "you guys aren't talking about..."

"Hunson Abadeer" Billy finished Finn's Sentence.

"like, Marcelin's dad Hunson Abadeer!" Finn said shocked.

"yup, that's dady" Marceline said clarifying for Finn.

"And I will not stand for bringing an evil like that back into this world, he is trapped in the nightosphere for a reason!" billy argued.

"actually he kinda just runs it now, he's like king of the nightosphere, something about making it run off of chaos or something, I don't know. All I know is he tried to force me into running the nightosphere, he had no interest in eating all the souls in Ooo" Marceline pointed out.

"wait you were there!" billy said shocked, "I thought I closed that portal!"

"you can't close the last portal in, it's impossible, there always has to be a gateway to these pocket dimension things" Marceline said, "look lets just talk to him"

"no! I won't stand for it!" billy exclaimed.

"billy look" Finn decided he needed to intervene, "I think Marceline can convince him to help us, and not try to eat all the souls in Ooo"

"and what if she can't?" billy questioned.

"look, let's just go to the nightosphere and see if he will even help us at all" jake said in an attempt to end the argument.

"alright fine..." it was obvious billy had no intentions of letting Hunson Abadeer into Ooo.

"alrighty then, Finn draw the face, Bonnibel get the milk would you please" princess bubblegum got the milk and Finn drew the disturbing, and creepy face on the floor, Marceline then proceeded to speak the words opening the fiery portal to the nightosphere. "watch your step" Marceline told them. One by one everyone entered the through the portal, leaving the ice king, death, princess bubblegum, and peppermint butler at the candy kingdom.

Finn, flame princess, jake, billy, and Marceline entered the hellish looking world, known as the nightosphere. It looked just like it had when Finn and Jake had to go in and save Marceline from being forced into ruling the nightosphere (from the "it came from the nightosphere" 2-parter episode). The demons caused chaos left and right, ultimately sustaining the nightosphere. Marceline lead the group strait to her father, apparently there was a shortcut that people could take instead going through the teller and the huge line that followed. When the group found Hunson Abadeer he was in his suit making himself a sandwich from just about anything he could find in his refrigerator.

"oh hay Marceline!" Hunson Abadeer began to speak, "come to visit your old dad again? I don't suppose you've taken up my offer on joining the family business?"

"as if, actually we kinda need a favor..." Marceline replied.

"oh? And what kind of favor might that be?" Hunson Abadeer asked.

"actually I got this" Finn told Hunson Abadeer about all of the events leading up to this that was relevant to the war against Calcifer. He told them that even with death and the ice king, it was still doubtful that they could succeed, they needed someone else with extreme power, and the only other person they knew with that kind of power was him, Hunson Abadeer.

"so let me get this strait, you are going to let me loose on Ooo so I can help you save it?" Hunson Abadeer clarified.

"yeah" replied Finn.

"now why would I do that?" it was obvious Hunson Abadeer wasn't going to do this just because they asked him too, he was Going to have some kind of angle in this.

"well dad, you do kinda owe me, for you know, turning me into you to rule the nightosphere..." Marceline said.

"owe you? That was a gift, it's up to you weather or not you accept it" Hunson said.

"try a gift you forced on me!" Marceline argued.

"look if I help you defeat Calcifer I want something in return..." Hunson Abadeer said smiling.

"alright fine, what is it?" Marceline said stubbornly.

Hunson Abadeer switched his sights from Marceline, and walked over to Finn. He paced back and forth in front of him, looking at Finn with a heavy evil stare. It made Finn feel uncomfortable, he took a step backwards, trying desperately not to accidentally meet Hunson Abadeer's gaze. Eventually Hunson Abadeer spoke, "one day, Finn the human boy, I will ask a favor of you, and you will have to comply no mater what I ask you, and that must be a **royal promise, **understand?"

Finn thought for a moment, what possible thing could the king of the nightosphere ask of Finn? Well just about anything, to set him free, to take over the nightosphere for him, well then again the last time they saw him, he did say that he thought Finn was pretty great, maybe he wants Finn to get together with Marceline! Was it bad that out of all the things previously listed, that one scared Finn the most. Finn was at the point where being forced away from his beloved flame princess was worse then setting loose upon Ooo the great evil that was, Hunson Abadeer. Finn looked around, everyone was staring at him, waiting in anticipation to hear his answer. Eventually he spoke "will this favor involve me, in anyway, to be forced apart from my flame princess?"

"it's doubtful, but I can't promise that" Hunson Abadeer responded.

Flame princess looked at Finn, she closed her eyes and said, "you have to Finn, it's for Ooo, it's for your home"

"is this really what you want?" finn asked.

"no of course not, but I understand, your a hero and you need to do what's right" there was sadness in flame princess's voice, "there isn't anything I want more then a way for us to be together..."

"I want that too, more then anything" Finn said, "alright Hunson Abadeer, you have yourself a deal"

"not just a deal, a royal promise" Abadeer reminded him.

"yes, then we have a royal promise" Finn and Hunson Abadeer struck the royal promise, sealing the deal.

"I can't believe, I just saw you do that Finn..." billy said, "I thought you were a hero"

"I am a hero billy, you said I was..." Finn said wondering why Billy was turning on him.

"a hero would never stand for letting a monster like Hunson Abadeer back into the world, this man is as evil as it gets! Worse then the Lich!" billy argued.

"but Billy, he's changed, he's better now, Marceline changed him for the better" Finn tried to explain.

"who people are doesn't change Finn, who they think they are does. At heart Hunson Abadeer still wants to suck out all the souls in Ooo"

"no man, he agreed to the royal promise, you can't brake a royal promise, if you do the guardians of the royal promise like, stop time and put you through trial by fire and junk"

"and you think that matters to him? He'll suck out there souls first, Hunson Abadeer will not leave the nightosphere so long as I live" billy stepped in front of the portal, he drew his sword and woke up the gauntlet of billy.

"billy, I'm not gonna fight you... Your my hero, how can I make you see we need him. In fact your the one who said we weren't strong enough to defeat Calcifer yet, you said we needed someone else's help." Finn pointed out.

"not the help of him, not someone so unholy an entire pocket dimension had to be created to contain him, either we leave here without him, or you strike me down where I stand, Hunson Abadeer shall not pass" billy was dead serious on his word, there was no way he was going to let Hunson Abadeer out.

"billy, I'm not attacking you"

"and I'm not letting that abomination loose!"

Marceline intervened, "so now not only did you kill my sister, but your going to kill us? Are you that hell bent on keeping my dad out of Ooo that you would kill me? And Finn? And jake? When I saw you protect me, and die for me and princess bubblegum when the flame king burst into the candy castle, I thought for a brief moment, that maybe you were telling the truth all those years ago, that maybe Layla was up to some seriously evil stuff, that you just might have had a good reason for killing her, but now I know that your just crazy! Seriously where does justice stop, and your obsession with keeping my dad out of Ooo begin!" Marceline screamed at billy, similar to when Finn first saw her and billy fighting at Marcelines house.

"WHAT!" Hunson Abadeer became enraged, "you killed my little darling Layla! You will pay little hero!" Hunson Abadeer went into his monstrous soul eating form, he smacked billy against the wall away from the portal. Billy aimed his gauntlet firing blasts of blue energy at Hunson Abadeer, but they did little more then piss Abadeer off. Hunson Abadeer swung his tentacles at billy again, but this time he sliced one of the tentacles off, causing him to leak a black corruptive substance of chaotic evil. Hunson Abadeer grew bigger, his head almost reaching the top of the nightosphere, he picked up billy in his hands, crushing them together, when he opened his hands again, billy was gone.

"what?" Abadeer said, "where did he go?" he was nowhere no be found, did he crush him to dust? Did he escape?

"where's billy?" Finn asked.

"he's gone?" Hunson Abadeer replied.

"where did he go"

"I don't know he just disappeared"

"well he can't just disappear"

"well he did, and he's lucky too, cuz when I find him, he's gonna get it for what he did to my daughter" Hunson Abadeer said with fury.

"alright look, let's just go back to the candy kingdom alright?" maybe he already slipped home? Or he's still here, either way the portal is open now" Finn said.

So Hunson Abadeer went back to his regular form, and walked out the portal into the candy kingdom, "it's good to be back" he said smiling.

Finn was surprised at himself, 3 days ago finn never thought he would ever find himself in the situation where he would side himself with Hunson Abadeer instead of his own hero Billy. This war was going way to far, and it needed to end soon, for Finn and flame princess's sake.


	12. Chapter 12: The Gauntlet of the Flesh

A song of fire and Finn chapter 12:

The gauntlet of the flesh

Finn, flame princess, jake, Marceline, and Hunson Abadeer left the nightosphere and entered the candy kingdom... Without Billy.

"oh good you made it" princess bubblegum said happy to see them back from the hellish nightosphere.

Finn didn't respond he just walked past her, then down the stairs, and out of the candy kingdom, more then likely heading back to the tree house to rest before preparing for round two with Calcifer.

"where is he going? And where's billy?" bubblegum asked.

"I'll try and go talk to him" flame princess volunteered.

"will somebody tell me what's going on!" princess bubblegum said as her temper began to slightly increase. Jake explained to her what went down in the nightosphere with Billy disappearing, and the deal he made with Hunson Abadeer.

"honestly I'm not surprised" princess bubblegum sighed.

"what do you mean?" asked Jake.

"I think billy should tell you that part" princess bubblegum said vaguely.

Finn had left the candy kingdom and was headed for the treehouse, he still didn't understand what happened back there. When he got home, he grabbed one of his Finn cakes that he loved so much and went up to his room to think. Flame princess was not far behind.

She got to the treehouse and went up to Finn's room, he was sitting on his bed stuffing his face with his finn cake.

"Finn" flame princess began to speak, "can I come in?"

"yeah" Finn said in a devitalized voice.

Flame princess stepped in and hovered in front of him, being extra careful not to touch anything, "how are you feeling?"

"my hero would have actually been willing to kill me today, why couldn't he understand that Hunson Abadeer changed, he's not the same soul sucker he used to be" Finn replied.

"don't think about that right now" flame princess said, "think about all the people in Ooo you will be saving, think about your friends, think about us..." the words were heavy and they sank into Finn's mind like a rock in the water.

"hey princess..." Finn said, "what if... What if there is no way, for you know, it to work for us, what then?" this was something that neither of them wanted to think about but it had to be considered. Was possible, that in all of Ooo, there was no way for them to be together, no way to make Finn immune to fire, no way for flame princess to get rid of her flame, no way an exception to nature could be made.

"Don't worry, there's a way" flame princess said.

"do you know of one?" Finn asked.

"only rumor of one..." flame princess said disappointed.

"that's better then nothing, what is it?" Finn began to forget all about billy, the fact that there may be a chance for Finn and flame princess to be together, a small chance, but still a chance, was all it took.

"in the elemental kingdoms, there is rumor of something called, _the gauntlet of the flesh._ The gauntlet is said to be able turn elementals into creatures of flesh, but still allow them to keep there elemental powers, but the gauntlet is extremely difficult, most who attempt it don't even survive. It doesn't matter anyway, it's just a legend"

"Do you have any idea how manny legends I prove true in a given month!" Finn was now very excited, excited for adventure! He was growing tired of the war, and wanted to go back to doing what he did best.

"you think it could be out there somewhere?" flame princess asked.

"you betcha!" Finn was now just itching for the chance to go on an actual adventure again, this war had done nothing but get people, and friends, killed. "come on let's go look for it!" Finn shouted full of enthusiasm.

"Finn, even if we found it... It is suppose to be super difficult. The gauntlet challenges you strength, intelligence, everything. I could never pass it..." flame princess said.

"OH NO NO NO! We finally found a way to be together, I'll train you!" Finn said. Flame princess looked at him a little oddly. "yeah! I'll teach you all I've learned from adventuring, and we'll get to spend more time together"

"what kind of stuff do you learn adventuring?" flame princess asked.

"you know fighting, how to spot traps, how to talk your way out of a situation, what stuff you can eat, what stuff can kill you, where treasure is hidden. There's lots of stuff I can teach you that me and Jake have learned adventuring." Finn explained.

"ok, well its worth a shot" flame princess said now completely on board with Finn's idea, "but when are we going to have time?"

"we have all day tomorrow to train you and look for the gauntlet of the flesh, we won't be attacking Calcifer until night, you know, for Marceline." Finn said.

"you sure you don't have any other plans you need to wrap up then?" flame princess asked.

"nope, we'll I do, but this is more important" Finn said, making his devotion to her and this plan obvious.

"one more thing, where am I going to sleep?" flame princess asked.

"where ever you want I guess" Finn replied.

"won't I burn this place down? I can't float and sleep at the same time" she said bluntly. Actually, that made a lot of sense, even Marceline couldn't float when she slept.

"well where do fire elementals usually sleep?" Finn said, but quickly realized the answer to his question, "oops, duh in fire" flame princess smiled, she thought it was cute that he was starting to get a grasp on her way of life.

"well... We could start a bonfire out side, would that work?" Finn asked.

"probably" flame princess answered.

Finn went outside and gathered lots and lots of firewood to keep the fire going, and rocks to keep it from spreading into the forests and grasslands of Ooo. He put the rocks in a ring by the tree house, but still far enough away that he was sure it wouldn't catch fire.

"how's that?" Finn asked flame princess.

"that's wonderful Finn, thank you" the warm fire protected flame princess, but it also reminded her just a little bit of her home, before any of this happened, when things were simpler.

The next morning Finn woke up bright and early, jake was asleep in his dresser draw bed. He was out late last night with lady rainacorn, so Finn thought it was better to leave him rest and wake him up a little later to help with flame princesses adventurer training. Flame princess was also already up, she was hovering above her bonfire, lost in thought. She was reflecting on all the events from the past couple of days, everything was just going so fast. And then there was Finn, was she really going to risk her life in the gauntlet of the flesh? She had only known him for 5 days, but things were different between them, when Finn and flame princess were together, nobody else in all of Ooo existed, and time itself froze. This had to be more then simple infatuation, it just had to.

"hey princess!" Finn yelled disturbing her thoughts, causing her to look up, "you ready to start?" Finn asked.

"yes of course! Just a minute!" she shook her head and cleared her mind, it was now time again for her to spend time with Finn.

She floated over to the door of the tree house and waited for Finn to emerge. He walked out of the house with a stack of pancakes in one hand, and a gallon of lighter fluid in the other. "breakfast?" Finn asked handing her the lighter fluid.

"don't mind if I do" she said happily as Finn handed her the lighter fluid on the ground.

"so the first thing you have to know about adventuring is, it doesn't have to make sense" Finn began, "me and Jake first encountered Calcifer as a Hitman hired by the ice king, it doesn't have to make sense" Finn repeated while scooping a chunk of pancake into his mouth, "a while ago we found a group of dancing bears in the belly of a monster lead by this guy named party pat, causing the monster indigestion or something, as I said, it doesn't have to make sense"

"hmm ok, I get it, it doesn't have to make sense" she said then took another swig of her lighter fluid.

"now that you know the most important rule, and you already know how to fight pretty slamacow good! I guess the next thing to teach you is when to expect a trap" Finn said while drenching his pancakes in even more syrup then he already had.

"actually I have a question... What is it like to taste?" she sled looking at his pancakes.

"to taste?" Finn asked confused.

"yeah, we don't taste, we just take in things to keep us burning, but you taste things, those pancakes must be a good taste. I just like the idea that eating isn't just for survival for you, it can also be enjoyable" flame princess explained.

"well I suppose it's a good thing you can't taste, cuz that liter fluid has to taste awful" Finn joked.

"I wouldn't doubt it" she said laughing.

Finn finished teaching her the fundamentals of adventuring and woke up Jake. Together the three of them went off in search for the gauntlet of the flesh, well at least until nightfall.

"so does your legend say anything of a possible location?" jake asked, "cuz there's no way we'll be able to search all over Ooo for this thing"

"the legend says it is where all the elements meet, and live in harmony, but nobody knows where that is" flame princess explained.

"so all we have to do is find a place with earth, wind, fire, and water all in the same area" Finn said simplifying what flame princess said.

"I can't think of any places like that" jake said.

"yeah, me neither" Finn said sadly, "let's ask Marceline, she knows Ooo better then anybody, after all she is almost 1,000" nobody had any objections so they ran to Marceline's cave as fast as they could.

"MARCELINE! MARCELINE!" Finn called out as they entered the cave, Finns voice echoing through it.

"yeah Finn" Marceline said floating out her window, "you here for a pre battle jam session?"

"sorry marcey, but actually we need information and fast" Finn said urgently.

"what kind of Information are we talking about here?" Marceline said as she raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"we need to find a place where the 4 elements live in harmony" flame princess answered.

"oh I see, your looking for the gauntlet of the flesh aren't you?" Marceline said, quickly figuring out there plan.

"yeah, do you know where it is?" Finn asked.

"I know where it is, well where it was..." Marceline said.

"you mean it doesn't exist anymore?" Finn said disappointed.

"well it might, you see about 200 years or so ago, when the candy kingdom declared its independence from the rest of the food empire. The island of the elements, which housed the gauntlet of the flesh, sunk deep into the sea during the 3rd coming of Hunson Abadeer"

"3rd coming of Hunson Abadeer?" Finn said.

"yeah, there are tons of Hunson Abadeer cults all around Ooo who want to free my dad, and let him loose and devour the world, but they're usually a couple cards short of a full deck, if you know what I mean, but every once in a while they get something right and find another way to let him out" Marceline explained.

"so how do we rise it up out of the sea?" asked jake.

"you can't, but I can send you back in time to when it was above sea level" Marceline said with a big smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13: Trials of the Gauntlet

A song of fire and Finn chapter 13:

Trials of the gauntlet

"you can really travel through time!" Finn shouted.

"well I don't have the ability to myself, it's not a vampire power if thats what your asking. There are only 7 people in the history of this world who can do it, that includes my self, and billy, peppermint butler can do it too, but that's more secret stuff he can ever tell you about" Marceline explained.

"So how do you do it?" jake asked.

Marceline pulled out her axe bass and slid open a secret compartment, reveling a secret golden string. "this is one of the strings of time, it has the ability to send people to any time period, all I have to do is play it. So you guys ready?"

"yeah we're ready" Finn said.

"ok here it goes..." Marceline tuned her bass, and played a melodic tune that would have relaxed the Lich himself. The tune so sweet and so melodic, it put them all to sleep.

They woke up in the middle of the cave, but there was no house there. This was before it was built back when Marceline still lived in Finn and Jakes tree house in the grasslands. Finn was the first to wake up, "oh, that was so soothing... Holy! Where's the cave house" Finn realized that it worked, and Marcelines tune did in fact, send them back in time. "Marceline! Jake! Flame princess! Wake up" Finn shouted, shaking jake and Marceline. They all woke up and then they too, realized that they were back in time.

"it worked!" flame princess shouted, "so where is this island of the elements?"

"It's not far come on!" Marceline said as she motioned the gang to follow her.

They ran out of the cave and across Ooo, all the way to where the lava ocean met the sea of sea monsters. Jake stretched into a boat and sailed across the sea, fighting sea monsters every inch of the way. Soon they reached a large mass of dirt, with gale force winds whipping through it. They walked across the dirt landscape until they cam face to face with a wall of flesh. The wall seemed to stretch on for miles across the endless plain of dirt. The wall was lumpy and pink (well skin colored), eventually an eye opened in front of flame princess, then another eye, then a nose, and finally a mouth, "it has been many years since a fire elemental has made the trek out here to gain the powers of the flesh" the walls voice was deep and menacing, "that is why you are out here I assume"

"yes it is" flame princess said boldly.

"Then it is time for you to enter my child, time to enter the gauntlet" the wall opened its mouth wide reveling a lighted tunnel into the wall.

Flame princess looked at Finn, "you can do it" Finn assured her.

"ok" she said smiling at him, and stepped into the mouth of the wall.

"would you like to watch?" the wall said as a hand was outstretched from the opposite side of the wall. They all nodded their heads and stepped on the hand laying on the ground, the hand lifted them over the wall into a long stretch of land, flame princess was at the start.

"on this day, this fire elemental will attempt to pass the gauntlet. All of her skills shall be put to the test, and she will either pass... Or die. BEGIN!" the wall boomed out, staring at flame princess, in the front of the arena.

She ran through the starting line, her first step through triggered the walls of flesh to open hundreds of mouths releasing large creatures that looked like clumps of bodies patched together into one disturbing creature. They charged at flame princess in the hundreds as she ran forward through the gauntlet. This was no problem for her, she had more then sufficient combat skills. She created a giant fireball in her hands and bowled them down. It was to no avail, more flesh creatures quickly took there place. Flame princess materialized an axe in one of her hands and a hammer in the other, she readied in a fighting stance and charged forward, the end of the gauntlet still far off in the distance. She smacked one directly in the face knocking out teeth, and rendering the creature unconscious. The next one outstretched it's claw, flame princess sliced it off with her axe, the creature tumbled into the fleshy wall of the gauntlet. She slashed and smashed her way through the hundreds of creatures so gracefully, it was as if she had practiced the exact movements several times over. Eventually she fought her way halfway through the gauntlet and found a giant trench. There was no bottom in sight, she flew over the trench and landed on the other side, the flesh creature falling into the trench.

As she ran for the finish line, still so far away, she enclosed upon a figure, it was a girl, no... It was Marceline. Flame princess looked up where her friends were sitting before, and they were gone, well except for Marceline. Marceline jumped up and swung her bass at flame princess, she dodged back and missed the blade by a hair. Marceline looked at flame princess with cold, dead, and empty eyes, her face stiff and emotionless.

"why are you dong this Marcy?" flame princess said, but Marceline said nothing.

Flame princess burned Marceline with a blast of fire, she turned away. marceline quickly snapped back into action with the burns deep in her face. She swung her bass at flame princess knocking the hammer out of one of her hands. Flame princess held her axe on the other tight and swung again severing Marcelines head. Her head dropped to the fleshy floor, her eyes still open staring at her. Flame princess had no time to process what just happened she had to reach the finish line, for Finn.

She got closer to the finish line but it was still a ways away, the ground began to rumble. A giant yellow arm reached out of another trench in the gauntlet, then another arm, and finally the eyes and Jowls, of Jake.

"what! Not you too!" flame princess exclaimed. Jake said nothing and just rose out of the trench, he picked his arm up and smashed it down in flame princesses direction. Flame princess knew she couldn't take down jake like this, so she grew to her larger, fire Titan like form. She scratched jake with a claw of fire, jake barely flinched from it and countered by punching flame princess square in the jaw, her fire sizzled against jakes fur. Flame princess was flung back, she recovered quickly and put her hands together throwing a giant mass of fire at the dog, jake tumbled and turned trying to put out the fire, but flame princess kept the heat on, adding as much fire as she could. Jake couldn't get the fire out and eventually burned so much, he fell back into the trench a charred corpse.

None of this was making any sense to the poor princess, why were her friends attacking her, did she really just kill jake! The questions in her head went on and on, but they would soon be answered, the end of the gauntlet was just ahead. She passed the line and cheered! "I did it! I really did it! Now what's going on here?"

the gauntlet spoke again, "not quite yet, there is still one trial left..." a mouth opened on the ground and Finn rose out of it.

"what? Finn!" flame princess said with more confusion then ever. Finn took both of his swords in his hands, he stepped towards flame princess, and put the blade of the katana by her neck.

Flame princess kneeled on the ground and began to sob, "I can't do it, I can't kill Finn, I can't kill my love" she said passionately. Finn stepped closer, there was a blank look in his face, he stared at flame princess on the ground.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the gauntlet yelled, "you have passed all of the trials"

flame princess looked confused, what appeared to be Finn turned into a glob of flesh, and sunk into the floor. The real Finn, jake, and Marceline got off the hand they had been watching flame princess on. "what? I don't understand?" flame princess said.

"it was all an illusion my child, copies of the originals" the gauntlet said.

"but how did I win? I couldn't kill Finn" she said, still confused.

"actually that is the only reason you won, you see there is no point in me giving you a body if you have no purpose for it, nobody who will cherish it. The body I will create for you will be beautiful, a work of art if you will..." out of the gauntlet came a beautiful figure wearing a beautiful red dress, "this is you, now simply touch it" flame princess was speechless, the face was exactly like hers, even the hair was the same color as her fire. She touched the exposed shoulder, it was somewhat pale, but that was ok, It helped emphasize the redness of the dress, it's strap hanging just centimeter's away from the spot she touched. She was sucked into the body on contact, leaving everyone astounded by its magical properties. Flame princess opened her eyes and looked thought there crimson gaze for the first time. she looked at Finn.

Finn rushed to her as soon as she opened her eyes, he gave her a giant hug whisking her off the ground, "I'll never let you go..." he whispered to her just before he kissed her, for the very first time. Also for the first time, flame princess was experiencing the warm embrace of her dear Finn. Flame princess was warm to the touch, very warm, but it was a good warm, a peaceful everything is gonna be okay kind of warm, finn liked it. As for flame princess, Finn was the first thing she would ever feel, his hug the first real hug she would ever receive, and his kiss to her, well I shouldn't even have to explain. The kiss lasted a good ten seconds before they broke the hug, Finn still holding her hands in his, "it worked..." Finn said happier then he had ever been, even when princess bubblegum had been turned 13 again.

"yeah, it did" flame princes replied with tears of joy in her eyes. She leaned in for another kiss when the ground began to shake and the sky began to turn dark, off in the distance a light could be seen.

"oh no... YO! LOVEBIRDS!, we gotta get out of here!" Marceline said urgently.

"why? What's happening?" Finn asked.

"this place is about to go down... My dad and Billy are about to have one of the biggest battles in the history of Ooo" Marceline said, but it was too late... Hunson Abadeer was already right on top of them.

"I know your here billy!" Hunson Abadeer yelled.

Billy jumped out from the other side of the gauntlet of the flesh, "today, you return to the nightosphere! For good!" shouted billy.

"you are one of the strongest warriors I have ever seen billy, you don't have to do this... Join me! You will have power, wealth, women, anything you want!" Hunson Abadeer offered.

"I want my father back you son of a bitch!" Billy yelled to Abadeer as he jumped towards him blade first.

- INTERMISSION -

First off I would like to apologies for taking so long to write this chapter, I was dealing with a lot these last few weeks, ranging from the death of my grandma (rest her soul), to some of the most fun nights of my life. I would also like to give special thanks to my amazing friend Hailey for helping me write this chapter when I was experiencing a severe case of writers block, thanks Hailey couldn't have written this chapter without you! Lastly I would like to let you know that this is most likely the halfway point in the story (give or take a few chapters) and I would also like to thank my readers who have read and appreciated my story, I don't know how good it is, but I'm glad you all like it.

So thanks again,

GreyWardenMan37


	14. Chapter 14: The Traveler's Warning

A song of fire and Finn: chapter 14

The Traveler's Warning

It was only seconds before Billy landed his blade on Hunson Abadeer that Marcelines soothing tune put hem all back to sleep again, sending them back to there own time, in the exact place where they entered. Marcelines cave house was back, the gauntlet of the flesh was sunk into the ocean, and flame princess now had a body. Just like last time Finn was the first to wake up, he looked at flame princess asleep on the floor not setting anything on fire. He crawled on the floor over to flame princesses side and whispered to her "we did it" just like he had said to her when she won her body in the gauntlet in the past. Flame princess woke up and hugged Finn, she knew everything was going to be okay from that moment on. The hug was all she needed to communicate with Finn, she had spent so much time wishing that she could hold his hand or give him a peck on the cheek, or just hug him. Then jake and Marceline woke up a few moment later...

"What the nuts is the deal with Billy!" Jake screamed upon awakening.

Marceline slipped her hand over jakes mouth and said, "Let them have their moment..." and then pulled jake away out of the cave house, leaving Finn and flame princess alone.

"Hey, you can still control fire right?" Finn asked.

Flame princess created a small dancing flame on her fingertips and said, "Yup, all the abilities of a fire elemental, with all the immunities of a body..." flame princess explained.

"So... You can go in the water now without dying right?" Finn said somewhat simply.

"Yeah, I suppose so" flame princess said with a little giggle.

"Alright... Then there is some place I want to take you" Finn said with a wink.

Flame princess just nodded, she didn't really care where it was that Finn was taking her... Only that she was going to be with him. Finn grabbed her hand and held it gently... Flame princesses pale skin was extremely soft and warm, as you would expect brand new skin to feel like. Then together they left Marceline's cave house as Finn lead the way to what ever he wanted to show flame princess.

After a little while, flame princesses eyes met a large sandy beach, littered with sea shells. Beyond the sand was a still ocean that looked like a blanket of light from the sun setting in the horizon across the water. Flame princesses eyes grew extremely wide, gazing at the beautiful scene before her. She took one step onto the sand, she dug her bare foot in deep, almost enveloping it in the sand, then pulled it out. Finn walked across the sand, dropped of his backpack at the edge along with his shoes, and walked into the water, motioning flame princess to follow. Flame princess walked to the waters edge and gazed into it. She remembered her first experience with water, back when Finn was chasing her. She had stuck her entire fiery hand in the tiny pond, and it hurt... Bad. Things were different now, she had a body of flesh, and someone guiding her way... But for some reason that scene in her mind continued playing over and over again. It amused her how curios she was back then, how much she did not know about the world outside of her castle. Finn had changed that for her, he showed her an entire world she hadn't known existed, and now he was about to show her something completely different, something that had previously hurt her, but was now able to overcome it. Eventually she spoke, "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry... I'm here, it won't hurt you, trust me" Finn said, motioning her again.

Flame princess nodded again, and took one step closer to the edge of the water, only centimeters away from contact. Then less then a second later she took a leap of faith and put one foot forward, landing it safely in the water... She flinched for a second, half expecting it to hurt like the last time, but as soon as she found that it didn't she put her other foot in too. The water was a little cool, but it was crystal clear. She swished her feet around a little, stirring up some of the sand on the bottom clouding the water. "it's a little cold..." flame princess said. Just then a few tiny fish swam past her feet in a hurry, flame princess gasped and said, "little water creatures!" as she followed them with her eyes.

"We call those fish" Finn said with a smile.

"I want one, they remind me of Flambo" she said sweetly.

"We'll get one later... First follow me" Finn said as he walked out further into the water until the water level was about waist level.

Flame princess followed him wearily unsure of how the water would feel. Soon she got to the waste level water with Finn, then Finn put his hand in the water and splashed her! "What was that for!" flame princess yelled as she parted her wet, bright fire engine red hair to the sides so she could see Finn.

"It's a game, splash me back!" he said as he pulled of his hood, hat, thingy, and tossed it to the shore so it wouldn't get wet.

Flame princess hesitated at first but then put both of her hands in the water, jerking them forward, soaking Finn. "I like this game!" flame princess shouted.

Then Finn splashed her back, and she him. The splashing continued well through the afternoon until the sun had gone down, and the sky began to dim. Soon little lights began to glow though the water, the little lights were fish. "See flame princess, look at the fish now... Some of them glow when it gets dark, I'll catch one for you... Just let me go get a jar from my bag" Finn said to flame princess.

Finn walked through the water and up the shore to his bag, he reached in, rummaged around a little bit until he found a jar. When he looked forward there was a steel boot, connected to a full suit of armor; it was the traveler. He had appeared right out of the blue and was standing over Finn with a very serious face. "what are you doing here?" Finn said confused.

"Finn... This is very serious..." the traveler began, "you shouldn't have stayed any longer then you had too when you were in the past. You were never supposed to see Billy there, and you were definitely not supposed to hear what he said... In doing so, you have set forth a chain of events that will significantly ruin your chances of wining this war. Listen to me Finn... When you see Billy next, do not let him harm Abadeer. Understand!"

Finn looked at the traveler confused at what he was asking, "is this about Billy's father? The one Abadeer must have killed... What's happening here!" Finn said, demanding answers, but it was too late. The traveler had disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared, leaving no trace he was even there at all... Not even footprints in the sand.

"Hey Finn! Everything alright" flame princess called out to him.

"No time to explain princess! We have to go!" Finn yelled as he picked up his backpack, and rushed to put his shoes back on.

"What! Why!" flame princess asked confused.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but we have to get back to the candy kingdom... Fast" Finn replied.

Flame princess began walking out of the water and said, "fast? Alright... I have just the thing"

Finn looked at her, wondering what she meant. Then she snapped her fingers, and flames engulfed the both of them. Seconds later they re-appeared just outside the candy castle, as the flames around them dispersed.

"We can only do that with non-fire elementals when we have established the highest level of trust with a non-fire elemental" flame princess said, slightly blushing.

Finn set his hand on her shoulder then looked into her eyes and said, "I'm really glad it worked then..." he said as he gazed into her eyes, the both of them now blushing. Finn leaned in for a kiss, and flame princess did the same.

They were within half an inch of each others lips when all of a sudden a loud, "ahem!" came from high above them, it was princess bubblegum. She waved to Finn and flame princess, causing them both to pull back, "no go ahead, don't let me stop you!" she yelled down with a chuckle. Flame princesses face was now so red it looked like she was still made of fire, and Finn wasn't much different. "oh come on in you two!" bubblegum yelled down.

Finn and flame princess walked into the candy castle as the banana foster guards opened the door and let them in. As soon as bubblegum wasn't looking anymore, flame princess pulled him close and gave him a big kiss, before they opened the doors to the conference room. In the room stood Jake, Marceline, ice king, death, Hunson Abadeer, peppermint butler, and princess bubblegum. Finn and flame princess stepped into the room and were immediately cheered on by their friends.

"Looks like you finally stole a princess for yourself eh Finn?" ice king said, nudging him with his elbow.

"No, she stole me" he responded, as flame princess rested her head in his shoulder.

Everyone awed, until finally death spoke out, "I only have so much time I can leave the land of the dead... So, can we get this show on the road?"

"Right... Yeah... The battle, so what's the plan exactly?" Finn asked.

"Allow me Finn!" peppermint butler said, standing on the table, "as you know... We have lost Susan Strong, and Billy has mysteriously disappeared, so me and princess bubblegum will be replacing them as generals!" peppermint butler said excitedly.

"Okay... Well PB I can see as a general, she has brains and stuff... But your kinda... Ummm... You know..." Finn said trying to look for a non offensive word.

"Oh Finn! There are so manny things you don't know about me!" peppermint butler said smiling.

Finn looked confused but decided it was no time to try and figure out what he meant, "so whats next?" he said, trying to continue to the battle.

"Ah yes!" peppermint butler began speaking again, "the ice king has risen his army of ice elementals, golems, wraiths, and all those other good ice creatures. Death has brought with him his army of the dead... Which is even growing as we speak! And finally Hunson Abadeer has brought with him his chaotic demon army from inside the nitosphere! Finn, princess bubblegum will be taking back her candy army, and she will also have the secret candy service with her at all times. Finally I have my very own army!"

"what army is that?" Finn asked.

"oh Finn, how many times am I going to have to tell you this?" peppermint butler said laughing.

"Right... More stuff you can't tell me..." Finn said disappointed.

"Bingo!" peppermint butler shouted.

"Don't be disappointed Finn, he won't even tell me most of this stuff" princess bubblegum added.

"Anyways... We will be marching our attack right on the fire kingdom itself!" peppermint butler shouted, and a wave of agreement spread through the generals.

"Good, let's get it done and over with" Hunson Abadeer said.

"Right for the throat" death added.

Death and Hunson Abadeer glared at each other for a moment, and then looked away sharply.

"This is the only time you will ever see me working side by side with death..." Hunson Abadeer scowled.

"and this is the only time you will see me working with a soul eating demon vampire" death snapped back.

"What's wrong death? Upset we found away around going to your little world of the dead? Yeah... That's what I thought..." Hunson Abadeer teased.

Death drew his Scyth, and put it around Abadeer's neck, "Want to say that again!" death yelled, half ready to cut off Hunson Abadeer's head.

Finn stepped in between them, knowing it was time to break them up and said, "Alright break it up you two! You can fight after Calcifer is dead!"

"He's right" Marceline said, "we only have so much moonlight..."

- Apologies -

Alright, it took me much longer to write this then I had thought it would, and for that I apologies. Also I should take this time to say I do not own adventure time or the characters in it, other then the characters I made myself. I don't really understand why we need that, especially considering this is a **fan fiction** website, but i would rather be safe then end up paying for a grey area. So thanks so much for those of you who are reading,

GreyWadenMan37


	15. Chapter 15: Again We Ride

A Song of Fire and Finn Chapter 15:

Again We Ride

Finn held flame princesses hand as the two walked out of the balcony to see the armies sprawled out across the grassland. Finns army had been cut down by almost half... A long with many of the others, but Ice King, Hunson Abadeer, Death, and peppermint butler all had armies with exceedingly large numbers... It was almost scary. By the ice king, there was a large plain of light blue and white, snow golems toppled over the ice elementals who were all lined up along side penguin cavalry, and snow man soldiers. Next to that was a plain of shades of red, the color of the demons of the Nightosphere. They were not elementals, or soldiers, or golems, just pure concentrated chaos of all shapes, sizes, and forms. Death had armies and armies, some were still scraping themselves out of the ground as they spoke. Peppermint butler on the other hand... All his warriors were about the same size, they had no weapons, and there only armor was burlap or rag robes covering every inch of the body, and hiding there faces. They stood in a circle and chanted something in a language Finn could not understand, but the words burned into Fin's mind, and even when he blocked them out, they still kept ringing in his ears. The fact that no parts of the body could be seen, not even a hair, scared Finn. He couldn't help but questioning what those things possibly were until it hurt, finally flame princess materialized her halberd out of fire, and slung it over her shoulder saying, "are you ready for this?"

It was just enough to take his mind off peppermint butlers strange creatures, and focus on her. "as long as you will be with me, I'm ready for anything" he said with a smile, pulling out his two swords.

"then I think it's time the hero of Ooo led the soldiers to battle" she replied with a giggle.

"right..." Finn said, as he looked across the plain at the soldiers all ready for battle. Finn cleared his throat, before walking up to the edge of the of the balcony. The other generals soon joined him as they all gazed at the armies... This was it... The final battle. "it was not long ago, that I gave a speech to a collection of Ooo's finest warriors and soldiers" Finn Began, "unfortunately... That was the last speech most of them ever heard. So I will not give you a speech. A speech will not bring us victory... You will! I will! We all will bring victory... Everyone... We ride!" Finn said, holding his blade up to show the armies to begin the march to the flame kingdom. Finn looked back at the other generals, who all gave him a nod, or some form of approving look, and they exited the candy castle, and joined up with their men.

Finn and flame Princess shared a candy horse, until Marceline floated up to Finn, "hey... Ummm... I need to talk to you... It's about Billy"

"well what is it?" he asked curiously. Lately it seamed like there was so much about Billy he didn't know, if Marceline was offering answers, he wanted them.

She grabbed Finns arm and said, "hope you don't mind if I barrow him princess" Marceline said as she floated up with Finn.

"as long as he is still human when I get him back!" she playfully called out. She knew he would never go behind her back, and would probably tell her everything that she said, so flame princess wasn't worried in the slightest.

"So what's the deal?" Finns asked Marceline, dangling in the air.

"Alright Finn... This is about to get a little weighty... You remember billy saying that stuff right be for he attacked Hunson Abadeer back in the past, about wanting his father back?" Marceline said, looking he serious in the eyes.

"yeah, it sounds like Abadeer killed Billy's dad, or took his soul or something"

"and you remember how I said we were like best friends until he killed my sister Layla?"

Finn just nodded his head and waited for her to continue explaining.

"well this is the part that gets a bit... Weighty" she looked around to make sure nobody was within immediate earshot of them, then looked back at Finn, and spoke in a quiet tone. "I may have led you to believe that he was like a dad to me... But I was having you believe wrong... You see we were best friends and junk... Actually more then best friends. He had shown me a world out there... One of excitement and adventure and we shared it together, in fact I probably wold have turned him into a vampire if we never got into that massive argument that got rid of us for good." Marceline paused for a moment and looked for the right words. "this won't make a lot of sense Finn... But Billy and I were in love way back then. Obviously that isn't gonna be the case any more seeing as he's all old now. Ugh... I guess what I'm trying to say is... If for some reason you ever see Billy again... Tell him I'm sorry about everything that has happened with us, and that if I could do it again... I'd do it differently"

The story kind of touched Finns heart. It wasn't until that moment that he realized just how really lucky he was to have Flame Princess. "wait... What does that have to do with Hunson Abadeer killing Billy's dad?" Finn asked curiously.

"oh right, that... Actually that part he should tell you... Forget I brought it up" Marceline said. She gave him a wink before dropping him back in his horse with Flame Princess.

With out a second thought he hugged flame princess tightly. She blushed and put her hands on his, she didn't care why he was hugging her, she just wanted to feel him hold her. "I'm so lucky to have you..." he whispered to her, his head right next to hers.

Flame Princess turned her head, only centimeters away from his lips and said "Finn... You could have anyone you wanted, it's me who's lucky to have you" then she kissed him, as she held his face against hers. A perfect moment for the both of them.

Soon as the sun was now completely set, Marceline was able to fully show herself, and all the night creatures were in their element. The moon lot the sky, and illuminated the magma ridden fire kingdom. The fire was blue, unlike it's former orangey-red. Undead soldiers patrolled the grassland around the kingdom, keeping a watchful eye. The armies were under the cover of a hill that was hiding them quite well, and as soon as Finn gave the word, they would charge up the hill, and down into the valley until finally reaching the kingdom.

Finn held his right hand up, halting the soldiers. There was no real reason to delay them, it was just time that the scenery was taken in, and the magnitude of the battle to come was realized. The other generals had lost the smiles on there face... Well death still had his... But he wins no mater what. In fact, it was a surprise that death didn't instigate more wars, every time people died, he had more men in the land of the dead. Ice king had a serious look on his face, as he stroked Gunter in his hands "WANK!" Gunter let out her familiar squawk, for no reason in particular. Princess bubblegum inhaled deeply, taking it all in, Hunson Abadeer did the same. Peppermint butler had a blank stare on his face, more then likely lost in thought. Jake and flame princess had there eyes fixed on Finn, and we're ready and waiting for him to give the signal.

Finn inhaled, before he gave the signal, there was something he had to say, "Flame Princess... I just want you to know... That how I feel about you... It's unlike any one else. I don't know if its love, or something else I don't really understand, but I do know that it's with you." Finn paused for a moment, "so if we don't make it through this... I guess I just wanted you to know that"

"don't worry Finn... I know. I'm sure you know how I feel too" she said with a smile.

"yeah... I do" then Finn looked back across the hill, down to the valley below. This was it, "WARRIORS OF OOO! CHARGE!" Finn called out as he fully extended his arm forward.

Just as he commanded, all the forces of Ooo ran forth to the fire kingdom in a massive horde, larger then any Ooo had seen before.

- meanwhile -

Far off to the shores of Ooo, the night sky is dark, and the waters black and clouded. The only light in the sky is that if the moon... The water however, carries a lanterns light of an slow moving gondola. It creeps slowly, moving as if only drawn closer by the wind, and other mysterious minor forces. On the gondola is a very large cloaked figure, about eight feet tall. The only thing exposes on the cloaked figure is a large burly hand, and a long curly beard. The figure holds the lantern out in front of him, lighting his way.

The figure crinkles a folded up paper in his hand, right before it sniffs it...

"Simon... At long last I've finally found why... I can only hope ye' was able t' hang in there" the figure said with a thick Scottish accent in his words.

Then he put the paper back in his cloak, and with a final gust of wind, washed up the gondola on the shores of Ooo. Then ever so gracefully; the large cloaked man stepped off the raft, and unto Ooo.


	16. End

Again, my sincerest apologies.

I'm addressing this to any and all who enjoyed this adventure time fanfic. Every time someone has reviewed or favorited this story I have been alerted via email. I apologies as a writer for never continuing and at a crucial point in the story. So I am writing this as an apology and a courtesy. In not so much detail I will explain what I had planned for the future of this fanfic.

Initially I wanted three stories. One being the story of how Finn the human one flame princess and saved Ooo from the grasp of the fire demon Calcifer by uniting the lands of Ooo against him. Then I wanted to do a prequel telling the story of billies adventures, and his dealings with marveling, Susan strong, Simon Petrikov, and an original character I had come up with going by a simple title of, the Scotsman. Than finally I would do one final story about Hunsan Abadeer and the favor he asked of Finn, and going deep down into his past with death and peppermint butler.

However, life has gotten in the way.

I began doubting myself and what I had written and I am sorry to say that no amount of fan enthusiasm would be able to help that.

I had planned for a song of fire and Finn to end with Billy coming back just in time for the final battle. Sacrificing himself in order to imprison Calcifer in another dimension in the Macrosphere. A dimension similar to the Nitosphere. The Macrosphere is essentially the origin of the unknown and both the Litch, and peppermint butler were dirties which escaped from it. Unlike the nitosphere the Macrosphere was an endless limitless dimension. In the time of Billy a creature named Tilion had escaped from the Macrosphere with the original intent of returning the Litch, but in the end corrupted by Hunson Abadeers amulet, (which was left behind when Abadeer was initially sealed away and then retrieved later when Abadeer returned for the battle seen when they traveled back in time to the gauntlet of flesh) and turned into an extremely powerful soul devouring creature that billy, marceline, Simon, Susan, and the Scotsman had to destroy. In the end Tilion was destroyed by Simon, but only after he had used so much of the crowns power he had to lose himself to it completely. Than in the final storyline, about 15 years after Calcifer is defeated. Hunsan Abadeer will finally call in the favor of Finn... To kill peppermint butler. Abadeer finally tells Finn about the Macrosphere and that peppermint butler is from the unknown place. Not only that but he tells him the all of this has been peppermint butlers plan. The amulet giving Hunsan Abadeers power, the Ice kings crown, the enchirideon, and the gauntlet of billy were all items forged in the Macrosphere. All sent her for the purpose of corrupting and maddening this world to prepare it for the grand convergence. A day in exactly 21 days where the portal to the Macrosphere would be open, and remain open, for 24 hours. The last grand convergence was when the Litch, and his army came through the portal, and it nearly caused the end of humanity. Nearly... After that Finn would meet the Traveler once more. This time though the traveler would reveal his face, and it looked like Simon Petrikov. The traveler was actually Simons sanity. The crown didn't eat away his sanity, it simply displaced it. Than he tells Finn three options. The first being he can gather the lands of Ooo and evacuate to the Nitosphere. The second option would be to appeal to the spirit owl. To defeat a powerful malefic deity (what ever it may be) they would need the assistance of a divine deity of equal or greater power. The final option and the hardest one was to go into the Macrosphere, into the unknown. And attempt to find a way to stop the grand convergence from happening. With no way to appeal to the great sprit owl, Finn kisses flam princes goodbye and slips past jake in the night knowing it would be far to dangerous to bring his best friend and brother. He reads the enchirideon backwards, summoning a one way door to the Macrosphere. After that peppermint butler is found dead, and Finn never returns. The grand convergence does not happen, and it is up to the fans to decide what happened not the Macrosphere, as it is the unknown and is only fitting to end it in such a way and finally a quote from H.P. Lovecraft: "The most powerful of all human emotions are that of love and fear, and the most powerful fear is that of the unknown..."


End file.
